The Binding
by Your-Mudblood-Girl
Summary: Sequel to Mirrors- set thirteen years later. Abi returns from a Vetinary course in Cambridge and back to married life with Jay and being a mother to her fourteen year old daughter, Paris who is just about to start her GCSE's. But Abi has a secret... As Jay and Abi's life continues to unfold in front of them, will the binding grow weaker or will the binding grow stronger?
1. Introducing the Younger Generation

**Seven Years Before…**

"Zac, give my baby Annabelle back now," Vivian Moon retorted as she chased her twin brother around the dining room table. Both Zac and Vivian were six years old and they were the twin children of Kat and Alfie Moon. Zac chuckled as he ran out of the kitchen only to be confronted by their brother Tommy, who had a ball under his arm with scrapes of dirt painted onto his forehead.

"Zac, give Viv her doll back," Tommy spoke sternly to his cheeky little brother.

Zac frowned as he turned to his twin sister, handing her the doll gently. Vivian clutched it in her arms and held onto the doll tightly like it was a real living human being. She beamed at her older brother.

"Thank you Tommy," Vivian spoke sweetly.

Just at that moment, a middle aged man who came under the name of Alfie Moon trolloped into the kitchen with Tommy's sports kit draped over his shoulder. Throughout generations, Alfie never failed to wear one of his classic shirts. It was unfortunate that he was in his late fifties; he imagined that he would be a grandfather by now but instead he's the father of three children who haven't even reached their teenage years yet.

"Where's your mum you two?" Alfie asked his two blood related children.

"She's upstairs," Zac pointed to the ceiling.

Alfie nodded before turning to Tommy. Even though Tommy wasn't his son by blood, he was still just as proud of him. When Kat and Alfie got back together in November 2013, Tommy turned into a daddy's boy and always followed his lead. He was a member of the Walford Football Club and they held matches once a month.

"Get upstairs you, have a shower, you stink," Alfie smirked at Tommy. Tommy chuckled and hurried up the stairs with his father's eyes lingering onto him full of pride. Little did he know that his actual biological father got murdered.

**Seven Years Later…**

"Is that homework Vivian?" Kat asked as she was trying to prepare the table for their evening meal. Vivian was sitting up the table with her tongue poking out at the side of her mouth as she was focusing on her next master piece. Kat peered over her shoulder to notice that her daughter was sketching a skeleton. "I thought the art theme was nature," Kat frowned.

"It's awesome right?" Vivian smiled at her mother enthusiastically.

"But how is a skeleton related to nature?" Kat prodded at the drawing repeatedly.

"A graveyard is a part of nature so that's where I got the idea of skeletons," Vivian grinned before turning back to her drawing. Kat frowned as she continued to prepare the table. What had happened to her little girl? The girl that used to be into dolls and flowers and pink, but now she's into dark colours. Vivian's eye shadow was black along with her shadowy eyeliner and mascara and her lips were dark red. She had her trogon pierced in which Kat was mental at Alfie for two weeks considering he was the one that allowed her to have the piercing.

"Mum, can you leave my dinner on the side please, I'll heat it up when I get home," Tommy poked his head around the kitchen doorway with his guitar in a black case draped over his shoulder. He was still into football but on the way, he had picked up on another hobby in which he wanted it to lead into a great career path. He wanted to be in a band.

"Where are you going?" Vivian inquired.

"Round Paris', to give her a lesson," Tommy answered.

"Can you tell her to text me please?" Vivian smiled as she fiddled with her pencil.

Tommy tutted, "Why can't you text her?"

"She should pay you," Zac said as he wondered into the kitchen. He was into money these days and was top of the class at Maths.

"Mind your own," Tommy snapped. "She's a friend!"

"Give her a discount then," Zac suggested before turning to his mother. "Mum, when's dinner?"

"It's now Zac," Kat spoke, frustration spewing out of her sweet red common lips.

"Anyway, see ya," Tommy headed out of the house.

"Bye sweetheart," Kat called out to him before hearing the door close. Kat thought the world of her first born. Through the roughest times in her life, Tommy was always with her. He was her miracle baby as for four months after he was born, she thought that he had died but really, Ronnie Mitchell had stolen him.

**Four Years Before…**

Sophia Taylor observed the large building that was standing in front of her. She frowned as she had just moved to Walford and it was far away from her friends back in her original town which was Liverpool.

"Come on honey," her mother tapped her on the shoulder and walked eagerly into their new home. There was a specific person that Sophia missed. It was her dad. Her dad was in the army and he got killed in the middle of an aeroplane bombing. Her mother wanted a new life so she swapped their old life for a completely new one which was set right in the heart of Albert Square. They had moved into the flat next to the doctor's surgery.

"Hello," a friendly voice approached her. She turned her head to the side to find two girls walking towards her. One had brown hair whereas the other had blonde hair. They had just walked out of number 5.

"Have you just moved here?" The brown haired girl inquired.

"Yeah, me and my mum have just moved here," Sophia smiled politely. "We live there now," she then pointed to where she lived.

"Oh, is your mum a doctor?" The blonde girl asked surprised.

"No," Sophia frowned. "She's an optician."

"Oh honey, you've made friends already," Sophia's mum gasped as she hurriedly walked down the steps. The blonde couldn't help but notice the strong scouse accent that the woman had.

"They just came over and spoke to me mum," Sophia responded like it was no big deal.

"Do you come from Liverpool?" The blonde asked amazed.

"Yes we do," Sophia smiled.

"My mum is studying at the university in Liverpool," The blonde spoke excitedly. "She's studying to be a vet!"

"I've always admired people who respect and care for animals," Sophia smiled. The blonde smiled back.

"She would have already been a vet if she didn't have me at 17," The blonde added. Sophia's mum, Hayley, secretly turned her nose up at the blonde 10 year old.

"Her mum and dad have been together since they were teenagers," The brown haired girl added, smiling.

"Come on girls!"

The two girls turned around as they heard the voice of the brown haired girl's mother who was being followed by a red head.

"If you want to go bowling," the red head added.

"Coming daddy," the blonde haired girl spoke to her father sweetly. This saddened Sophia as she doesn't have her father to love her anymore. Well, that's how she felt.

"I can come and knock for you tomorrow if you want?" The blonde haired girl suggested. "What's your name?"

"Sophia, what's yours?" Sophia replied.

"I'm Paris and this is Lexi," The blonde girl introduced herself and her best friend. "Anyway, we better go- our parents are taking us bowling!"

Sophia watched the two young girls hurry into the car that was located outside number 5 before the red head, who was located in the driver's seat with the blonde haired woman sitting in the passenger seat, drove them away.

**Four Years Later…**

Sophia hurried down the stairs in her Walford High uniform with her brown curly hair tied up in a ponytail. Hayley was in the kitchen going through a report.

"Your school report arrived," Hayley held up the white booklet. "Your father would be very proud. However, at times you lose concentration but above all, your grades are good! You shouldn't let Paris distract you in lessons though." She looked at her fourteen year old daughter disapprovingly.

"I don't," Sophia snapped.

"There's no need to get vicious," Hayley spoke in a hushed tone as she watched her daughter grab a green apple from the fruit bowl. "Is that all you're having?" Hayley exclaimed as she pointed to the apple.

"Well yeah," Sophia frowned. Hayley hated how her daughter had developed her father's arrogant and stubborn attitude. Before Hayley could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Paris and Vivian," Sophia pointed out as she walked over to her mum, pecking her cheek. "I'll see you later!"

"No distractions!" Hayley called out as she heard the front door slam.

**Five Years Before…**

Nine year old Owen Noble slammed the back door of his father's car as he stepped out into Albert Square. His mother, Theresa smiled gracefully at their new home as her husband, Dave curled his arm around his beloved's shoulders.

"What do you think Owen?" Theresa squealed.

"It's alright," Owen mumbled. He was always grumpy after long road trips. Along with his family, he came from Manchester. He turned to his parents, "Dad, I will still be able to have guitar lessons here right?" He started to become worried. He loved playing the guitar and he wouldn't dare to throw away the chance of being a solo guitarist for anything in the world.

Dave sighed, "Yes, I'll look on the internet tonight!"

Owen grimaced as his parents got transformed into love sick teenagers. He evaluated his surroundings when he spotted a cute little blonde girl who appeared to be the same age as him. The girl was gripping a man with enlightening red hair's hand in which he assumed was her father. The man was holding a Minute Mart bag in his other hand as he escorted his young child as she bounced happily alongside him. The girl caught sight of Owen and smiled shyly at him. Owen smiled at the young girl in hope that he could make friends very quickly.

**Five Years Later…**

Owen gaped at the TV screen in his bedroom. His girl best friend was sat beside him on his bed. They both had game controllers in their hands. The girl was grinning proudly at the screen.

"And she wins once again," she boasted.

"Paris, how have you won? Girls winning against boys is totally against the law," Owen sounded flabbergasted.

Paris shoved Owen playfully, "Face it, you're just a bad loser!"

Owen didn't take any notice; he just rolled his eyes, refusing to believe that he had lost against a girl, his best friend out of all people. Their banter got interrupted when Paris' mobile awakened from its deep sleep. Paris got it out of her jean pocket and smiled slightly.

"I have to go, Dad's taking me out for pizza," She announced. "I'll see you at school tomorrow!" She wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck and hugged him tightly for a few seconds. Owen's arms enveloped round her back. They shared a friendly kiss on the cheek before Paris darted out of the room, saying goodbye to Owen's parents before leaving his home.

**Three Years Before…**

Kane Tyler was a mischievous and troubled kid. He spent five years of his life being brought up in a care home. He made friends and got selected for random foster families but none of them took his approval. What did take his approval was his older brother Felix Tyler, who was 21 years old. Felix took Kane away from his dull and bleak life and welcomed him into a happy life in Albert Square. Right from birth, Kane was an outgoing and adventurous character.

As soon as Kane arrived in Walford, he was determined to explore. But with Felix being overprotective and fearing that he would lose his younger sibling again, he gave Kane the personal guided tour. Felix took him to where his career was carried out which was under the roof of Phil Mitchell as he worked at Mitchells Autos.

"This must be the brother," Phil's husky voice approached as his eyes peered above his open newspaper. Kane took a step back as he was unfamiliar with the surroundings of the famous Albert Square.

"Yeah, this is Kane. He got bored in the flat," Felix explained. He turned to Kane, "This is my boss Phil."

Kane smiled shyly at his brother's boss.

"And I'm Jay," a red head appeared from the bonnet with a friendly smile. Jay observed the young boy, "You look about the same age as my little girl, well she's not so little now," Jay chuckled slightly. "She's 11."

"I'm 13," Kane answered.

All of a sudden, a woman who looked the same age as Jay, who had bleach blonde hair tied up in a doughnut bun came hurrying over to the garage.

"Jay, you couldn't do me a massive favour could you?" The woman pleaded.

Jay sighed, "What is it Lola?"

"When you pick Paris up from school later, could you pick up Lucy up too?"

"I can't, Phil's picking Paris up and is taking her over to Billy's as I have to finish this car for Mr Womble by 5!" Jay explained.

Lola let out a loud groan as she turned to her grandfather's cousin, "Phil, could you pick up Lucy too please and take them over to Ian's?"

"You want me to take the daughter that _isn't even _my granddaughter over to Ian Beale's?" Phil scoffed, "To the man that I can't stand?"

Lola sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll go and ask Jane to do it! God, if you need something done round 'ere, do it your bloody self!"

With that, Lola stormed off out of sight. Kane smirked. He had a feeling that he was going to like it here.

**Three Years Later…**

Kane was grinning into his hands as he unveiled four 20 pound notes. He was sat on the swings in the play park when Sophia came over to him.

"Another scam?" Sophia looked down at her friend with disapproval.

"This is all for Jade," Kane smirked. "I want to do something nice for her."

"Being a sweet and caring boyfriend would be a start," Sophia spoke in a stern manner. "Instead of being a complete arse."

"She loves a bad boy," Kane winked.

"Hiya sweetcheeks!"

Sophia turned her head and her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she saw Kane's partner in crime, Joshua Beale-Springett join them. He high fived Kane before sitting down on the swing beside him.

"How can we help you today?" Joshua grinned, cheekily.

Sophia rolled her eyes and walked away. Joshua nudged Kane playfully, "So how much money did you get?"

"£80."

**Thirteen Years Before…**

Cindy Beale was sitting in the café feeling exhausted. She was up half the night as she was getting used to being a mother. A week ago, her legs were apart as she was squeezing out a new life that had been stored in her womb for the past nine months. She looked down at her prize. A beautiful baby boy with dark hair was sleeping peacefully in her arms. A baby that was unplanned and what led into more than just a bit of fun with TJ Springett. Luckily, she wasn't on her own with raising a child. The Beale Family, the Springetts, the Butchers and the father of the child: TJ Springett was supporting her all the way in order to give Joshua the best life possible.

She looked over at the young couple that was seated on the other table of the café. Jay and Abi were new parents too and have been coming to terms with parenthood for the past four months. Their baby daughter, Paris had fair strawberry blonde hair and was bouncing on Jay's lap with her arms and legs wriggling in excitement, wearing a pink Minnie Mouse dress. Paris was intrigued with the toy rabbit that was being rattled in Abi's hand. Jay and Abi were both laughing at their daughter's excitement. Paris was happy and her parents adored her.

Cindy sighed and looked down at Joshua. He looked happy considering that he's finally asleep. On the other hand, he's noisy and keeps her up all night. Cindy came to the conclusion that Joshua didn't like to sleep at night as he was always awake and just wouldn't settle. Cindy gently put Joshua in his pram before falling onto the chair to relax. Then, Joshua started to cry again and was wriggling in his pram. Cindy sighed heavily in frustration, what has she done? What is she doing wrong? She peered into the pram to look at Joshua screeching. She looked over at Jay and Abi. She stood up as an idea overcame her and started wheeling the pram towards Jay and Abi. Joshua's cries began to startle Paris as her inherited green eyes widened at the pram.

"Jay, Abi, you seem to be coping with your baby, so I'm sure you'll be able to cope with my baby for a bit," Cindy smiled, wickedly before racing out of the café before either of them could say a word.

**Thirteen Years Later…**

Joshua scrambled down the stairs with a rucksack holding the weight on his shoulders. He entered the living room to find his mother, Cindy watching the TV whilst his two year old sister Luna was playing on the floor.

"Joshie!" She screeched as she ran over to him with open arms. Joshua took Luna into his arms, balancing her on his hip. Cindy smiled at the relationship between the two siblings before turning back to the television.

"I'm going to dad's now," Joshua told his mother.

"Okay," Cindy said bluntly, her eyes not moving away from the telly. Joshua rolled his eyes, sighing before putting Luna down.

"Bye," he said before leaving the house.

**Three Years Before…**

Jade Harper entered her first day at Walford High School. She got directed to the hall and casually sat down and waited for the assembly to commence for the first years. She looked at her surroundings. This was Walford. This is where she has to get a train to for the next two weeks until her and her family move to Albert Square.

"Hello!"

Jade turned her head to find a girl was straight brown hair sitting beside her. "My name's Lexi Beale," she added. As far as she can remember, she has always been Lexi Beale. According to her mum, she used to be Lexi Pearce before her mum married her dad, Peter Beale so her name and her mum's name were changed to Beale. As far as she was concerned, her father was Peter but she didn't really know why she had brown hair instead of blonde like her parents and younger sister but Lola convinced her that she dyed her hair blonde and that her original hair colour was brown.

"Nice to meet you," Jade smiled. "I'm Jade Harper."

**Two Years Later…**

Jade was standing with Lexi, Paris, Vivian and Sophia at the bus stop as they were waiting for the bus to take them to school.

"You're so lucky that your dad gives you money to go and buy a bacon sarnie," Vivian whined. "Guess what I have to have for breakfast?!"

"Cheerios," Jade answered, concentrating on her phone. She looked up, "The boys are on their way over."

"That's a surprise!" Paris spoke over a mouthful of bacon sandwich.

"Hey guys," a squeaky voice awakened as high heeled boots clumped over to them. These were two characteristics that the girls were very familiar with and they could only belong to one person. Scarlett Butcher.

"What do you want Scarlett?" Paris demanded, dropping her empty paper bag on the ground.

"I'm waiting for the bus," Scarlett spoke oh so innocently, with her hand resting on her heart.

"Hey Scarlett, what designer made those loud clumsy heels?" Owen's sarcastic comment lingered throughout the bus stop as the boys joined them. Kane kissed Jade on the cheek, curling his arms around her waist.

"You know you love them," Scarlett smirked, looking seductively at Owen. Owen shifted uncomfortably at the remark whereas Paris throwed daggers towards the enemy. She was protective over all her friends when it came to Scarlett Butcher.

"Owen wouldn't be that desperate," Jade smiled wickedly.

"Just because your boyfriend lives off scams and has had a life in care meaning that he desperately wanted a girlfriend just to be normal," Scarlett spat.

Before Scarlett could blink, Jade slapped the enemy right across the face, leaving bold scratch marks down her cheek. Jade felt her pupils burning. Before anyone could catch onto her emotions, she started running.

"Jade!" Kane called after her.

"Don't follow me!"

**Six Years Earlier…**

"Scarlett, dinner's ready," Janine Butcher called up to her five year old daughter as she served dinner on the dining room table. She looked down at a piece of paper that was lying on the side board and traced her index finger over the text: 'Scarlett Patricia Butcher'.

Janine visited her solicitor in Paris a week ago in order to change Scarlett's last name from Moon to Butcher. She did consider how Michael would feel as he was no longer with them but she didn't want her daughter living under a murder crime. Furthermore, she didn't want her household to be going under two separate names. Janine only lived with her five year old daughter, she didn't consider finding a man as she was convinced that all she would ever need was her daughter, the precious little girl that she would never intend to harm.

Just at that moment, a little girl who had her dark hair pulled into bunches skipped into the dining room. She was wearing a pink and white summer dress with white tights underneath. She climbed up on one of the chairs and looked down at the meal that her mother had prepared: Fish, new potatoes and salad.

"Mummy, I don't like fish," Scarlett said sweetly, wrinkling her nose.

"It'll make you clever and beautiful darling, not that you already aren't," Janine gently kissed Scarlett's forehead and placed the piece of paper in front of her. "Look at this baby, this is your new name." she spoke proudly, "You have mummy's last name."

"Whose last name did I have then? Was it daddy's?"

Janine sighed sadly. Ever since she was a child herself, she was so good acting. "Yes it was your daddy's."

"Why did he die?" Scarlett said sadly.

"Because he was a very sick man so the angels took him away," Janine explained.

"What was he like?"

"He was amazing. He would do anything for me. I wasn't a woman to trust men but your father…he had my heart from _right_ the start. I loved your father very much and he felt the same."

"Do you think that he would love me too?"

"He already did, and he always will," Janine stated. That was the truth yet when Michael was still alive, Janine kept taking Scarlett from him.

**Six Years Later…**

Scarlett slammed the front door behind her after a day's work at school.

"Mum!" She called throughout the house. There was no answer. She sighed heavily. Her mother was still at the office, working for her own company. It was the same most nights. She looked down at her red polished acrylic nails, not knowing what to do with herself. At times, she really did wish for her old life back in Paris. A year ago her and her mum had moved back to the place that her mum grew up in. Albert Square.

She couldn't help but notice the bottle of red wine that was lurching on the side board in the living room. She smirked as she grabbed the bottle and paced into the kitchen. She put the bottle down on the worktop and grabbed a wine glass from one of the cupboards. She sighed happily as she casually poured wine into the glass and took a long sip.

**Ten Years Earlier…**

"I don't like blue daddy," Lexi frowned in the mirror as she was fitted into the Walford Infants School uniform. Today, Lexi was going back to school to start Year 1. She had been wearing the same uniform for a year and she still disapproved and didn't accept the colour. Peter chuckled and kneeled down in front of her, "Just because it's not pink duckling."

"It _has_ to be pink," Lexi argued.

"School uniforms can't be pink Lex," Lola giggled as she balanced a toddler on her hip which happened to be hers and Peter's daughter Lucy. Lucy was named after Peter's twin sister. She got murdered in April 2014, which shook the whole of Walford.

Lola and Peter smiled at one another. Peter walked over to Lola and took Lucy into his arms.

"Well you're going to be late for school Lexi," Peter informed her.

"Yeah, the teacher will go nutty if you turn up late!" Lola lied but her tone sounded enthusiastic. Lexi screamed and ran out into the hallway. Peter and Lola's chuckles lingered behind her. The couple who had been married for five years turned to each other and kissed.

"I'll put Lucy in her pushchair," Peter whispered before kissing his wife once again. Lola's eyes lingered on her husband's back as she watched him enter the hallway. She had a rough start in life, but now her life has finally come together and fits perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. She's got two beautiful little girls and a mesmerising blonde haired husband with an incredible body build, that's what she always said to herself and her best friend Abi when they were talking about their lives at home.

**Ten Years Later…**

Lola bounced happily down the stairs as a long red silky dress engulfed her body and supported her round baby bump with her bleach blonde locks tangled into neat curls. Her hand cupped round her baby bump as she headed into the kitchen to have her two daughters awaiting her. They were sitting at the table engrossed in the shepherd's pie that she had made last week but put the remaining's in the freezer for next week when she didn't have the energy to cook due to her being seven months pregnant.

Lexi was 15 years old and was about to start year 11 in September. She had straight brown hair which reached down to her back. She always favoured her mum over the man that she has been calling dad for as long as she can remember; Lola had made sure of that.

Lucy, on the other hand, had long wavy blonde hair, which she inherited from her father's side. She was 13 years old and had just hit her teenage years.

Lola beamed at her two daughters as they froze at the sight of their mother, their forkful of shepherd's pie stilled at the corners of their mouths.

"Well, what do you think?" Lola squealed.

"You look…great…mum," Lexi answered.

"Why do you and dad need to go out for dinner? You have dinner here every night!" Lucy moaned. She didn't like it when her parents went out on some evenings because either Phil or Billy Mitchell had to look after them and she wasn't too fond on any of them. Billy was her's and Lexi's great grandfather but Lucy found him really annoying at times, whereas Phil just scared her.

"To get away from _you_," Lexi tormented.

Lola sighed heavily, "Lexi!" She then turned to Lucy, "Me and your dad just like to have some time to ourselves sometimes, you'll understand that when you have children. Plus, Pops will be looking after you, with popcorn and films!" Lola sounded enthusiastic to her daughters, which made Lucy's eyes roll to the top of her head. It was always animated Disney films and Billy always talked through them.

"I'm home!" A deep masculine voice bellowed throughout the house after the sound of the front door closing. The three girls looked towards the hallway to find Peter Beale heading towards the kitchen to accompany his family.

"I've put your suit out on the bed," Lola grinned at her husband. Peter's eyebrow arched before he kissed Lola on the lips and observed her from bottom to top. "You look great!"

"Oh…you don't," Lola teased.

Their daughters put their heads in their hands as they listened to the flirty comments drifting out from their parents' lips. Peter softly chuckled and looked towards Lexi and Lucy. He leant into Lola and held onto her baby bump with the palm of his hand. "I wonder if our son will behave like our daughters."

Lola grinned, putting her hand on top of Peter's, "I don't think so, the baby's a boy, not a girl."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I'll go and put my suit on!"

Lola giggled as she watched Peter go upstairs.

**Ten Years Before**

At 5 Albert Square, a small blonde girl was sitting in front of the TV in her Peppa Pig pyjamas with her tiny legs crossed. Her blonde hair was presented in pig tails and her emerald green eyes were engrossed in Cbeebies' Bedtime Hour. The four year old girl hummed to the end credits of 'In the Night Garden' sweetly, her head dancing from side to side. Her mother stood in the doorway, knowing that was the end of the final programme. She looked at the clock on the mantelpiece which reported the time of a fine summer's evening. It was time for the little girl to go to bed and encounter on a well-earned rest.

"Paris, time for bed," Abi reported, grabbing the TV remote and switching the TV off. Paris turned to her mother frowning, with her puppy dog eyes leaking throughout the atmosphere.

"I'll read you a bedtime story," Abi added. Paris shook her head sadly, "I want daddy to." She spoke cutely.

"Daddy can't," Abi frowned. "He's at great granddad Bert's!" Abi knelt down to her daughter and tickled her soft cheek.

Just at that moment, the front door opened and the beautiful vowels of a red head sung throughout the household. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Paris squealed.

She jumped up from her spot and darted into the hallway. Jay chuckled, kneeling down at her level and holding his arms out towards her. Paris jumped into her father's arms and curled her arms round his neck, snuggling into him. Jay chuckled more as he kept hold of his kin while he stood up. Abi shook her head grinning as she watched the moment from the living room doorway. Jay and Abi locked eyes with each other and smiled at one another. Jay sighed happily as he turned to the child that they had made together. "How's my favourite girl then?"

"About to go to bed," Abi smirked, talking directly to Paris.

Paris looked at Abi shyly which moved across to Jay.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" Jay suggested to his daughter. Paris nodded eagerly, making her parents laugh.

"Come on then," Jay smiled then turned to his wife.

"Pick a film for us to watch on Netflix, I'll be about twenty minutes," Jay spoke softly to the only woman that he has ever loved before planting a kiss on her lips. Abi grinned as she watched her husband and child climb up the stairs.

**Ten Years Later**

Paris stumbled through the front door of her home at twelve 'o' clock that evening after having a movie night with Lexi and Jade which always ended up with Lola giving them wine and the three teenage girls going over the top and ending up tipsy and slightly drunk. Paris slammed the front door and pushed herself towards the living room doorway, giggling with her handbag draped over her shoulder.

"Jay, I think Lola has been giving them wine again," Johnny Carter said as he was sat alone in the living room, sitting in the armchair. Paris shot a glance towards Johnny, "Leave me alone gay boy." With that, Paris flung herself on the sofa and her eyes shut instantly with light snoring singing from the parting of her lips.

"Paris, what have I told you about calling Johnny 'gay boy'?" Jay said sternly as he entered the living room with two beers in his hand, even though he found it hard to hide the smirk which was reaching towards the base coat of his lips. Jay looked towards Paris and smiled at his daughter who had fallen asleep on the sofa. He put the cans of beer down on the coffee table and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. He took a step back when the scent of smoke drifted out of her mouth.

Johnny shook his head, "How can you be okay with this? She's 14 years old."

"I would be a bit of a hypocrite if I had a word with her wouldn't I? I mean, I was like this at her age and both Paris and Abi know that. She's like me, just experimenting on new things, it'll pass." Jay shrugged.

"I have no idea what Abi will think about this when she returns from her course next week," Johnny chuckled, imagining Abi's reaction. Jay rolled his eyes and grabbed a blanket from behind the sofa and wrapped it round his first born. He smiled as he watched her sleep peacefully.

For half of Paris' life, Jay brought her up on his own considering when Paris was 8, Abi went to university and didn't come back to the square to be a mum and wife again until Paris was just about to start secondary school. Abi was now a full time vet and is currently on a course in order to become the Head of Vetinary as she had been told by her employer that she had outstanding grades all through school and college and her developed skills in the Vetinary department will lead her onto greater things, which is why her employer has put her forward to be trained and carry out assessments in order to become head of the Vetinary team of Walford Vet.

Jay, on the other hand, was still working in Mitchell's Autos. He had been working there since he was 16 years old and he hadn't had another job since, not a job that will give him high power or authority. He was happy; someone has to be there for Paris, that's what he had always said to himself.

…

**A/N:**__My exams are finally over and I have now returned with my new sequel after two to three months. I apologise for how long this chapter was but I had to introduce the younger generation. I kind of pinched the layout that HOGWARTS-TARDIS-GAMES-FANDOM used for 'I Have A Dream' when she introduced her younger generation…I hope you don't mind :') But it was the only way I could introduce the generation as it would get complicated and my story would go off plot if I did so in ordinary chapters! :P


	2. Chapter 1

"Now approaching Walford Station."

The female commentator awakened the train. Abi sighed and put her magazine in her bag and held it over her shoulder. This was it. She was finally home after a three month course in Cambridge. Eventually, the train came to a halt. The eyes of Abi Brown fluttered closed as her nostrils inhaled the air of Walford as the train doors slid open. She took a deep breath and her eyes slowly opened before she stepped out of the train, wheeling her medium sized suitcase behind her. She observed the familiar surroundings when she decided to take the lift down to the ground floor. The lift doors opened to welcome her to the ground floor of the train station. She walked towards the ticket machine, pushing her ticket into the machine before it allowed her to walk through the gates and into Albert Square. She inhaled the familiar smell of Albert Square; the smell of chips, smoke and sweet fruits got sent up her nostrils. She took a deep breath. She missed this place, she was relieved to be back in hope that she can leave what happened in Cambridge behind her, but she knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

…

"Dad, you have to keep your legs bent," Paris moaned sternly as she watched Jay fail miserably on her skateboard outside their house. Jay rolled his eyes as he hopped off the skateboard. Susannah and Lola were standing up against the black railings laughing at the sight.

"Oh yeah, if you're so good at it, why don't you show me how it's done then, hmm?" Jay challenged his daughter, with his eyebrow arched. Paris shrugged, "Fine by me!"

Paris giggled and playfully nudged her father out of the way and climbed onto the skateboard. Jay stood back with his arms folded across his chest as he observed his daughter. When Paris was about to set off, the sound of a suitcase being wheeled began to vibrate in the ground. Jay frowned as he turned and in the Square Gardens, his eyes found Abi walking towards them smiling bravely.

"Mum!" Paris squealed. She jumped off her skateboard and ran over to Abi, hugging her tightly. Abi closed her eyes as she held onto her daughter, her nostrils taking in her cherry shampoo.

"Hello sweetheart," Abi said, gladly. She was relieved to be back in Walford and being able to hold her beautiful baby girl, although she wasn't a baby anymore, she was 14 years old. Paris beamed at Abi as she pulled away. Abi caught sight of Jay as he walked over to her smiling like crazy, like he was a love sick teenager. Abi beamed at her husband as he grabbed her and spun her around as he held her in his arms.

"I missed you," Abi muffled into his neck. Jay smiled at his wife of almost 14 years. "I missed you too baby," he smiled. They leant in and starting kissing each other passionately. A kiss that took Abi's breath away and took her away from all her thoughts, whereas Paris looked away cringing at the horrific image that her parents were presenting to her. They were in their early 30's and they were still in love like they were teenagers all over again.

"I better be getting back to your granddad Jay," Susannah sighed as she walked over to them.

"Oh can't you stay for a cuppa?" Abi frowned.

"I'm afraid not," Susannah smiled sadly, "But it's lovely to see you again!"

Abi smiled at her mother in law before she noticed Lola come over to them supporting her seven month baby bump.

"Lola," Abi beamed as she hugged her best friend.

"You alright Abs," Lola giggled as she held Abi in an embrace before pulling away. Abi stepped back and observed the pregnant identity that was standing in front of her.

"So is he still a boy?" Abi teased, indicating Lola's round baby bump with her eyes.

Lola giggled as she rubbed her baby bump tenderly, "As far as I know. I want it to be a boy. I've already got two girls!"

Abi giggled. She really had missed Walford. She felt Jay's arm curl round her waist, tugging her closer towards him. "Come on Mrs Brown, let's get you inside." Jay spoke as he kissed her cheek. "We have the evening to ourselves tonight."

Abi frowned at Jay, "What about Paris? Where is she going?" Abi was looking forward to a night in with her family.

"I'm going to stay round Lexi's," Paris added as she picked up her skateboard and tucked it under her arm.

"Excuse me missy, you're staying round mine and Peter's. Lexi doesn't own our house," Lola joked. Even though Lola was 32 like Abi, she still had her playful personality. Abi laughed and Paris looked down grinning.

"Anyway, I'll leave you three to get settled, I'll see you later Paris," Lola announced before going in the direction to where her home was. She lived where Ronnie and Roxy use to live, which was also the home of Janine Butcher and where Michael Moon was murdered. The pink door still stood tall. Lola refused to get rid of the colour as it was so vibrant!

Paris ran into her family home, which was 5 Albert Square. Abi smiled at her child. She was still so young and vulnerable and still had to experiment the aspects of life. Jay dragged Abi out of her thoughts by resting a hand on her shoulder; in his other hand was Abi's suitcase.

"Come on, let's go inside," Jay whispered softly. Abi forced a brave smile as she began to walk into her home.

When Jay and Abi returned from honeymoon, most of her family moved to Exeter and left Jay and Abi number 5 Albert Square. Since they moved in, the young couple gave the house a complete face lift:

In the hallway, the walls were cream and white carpet spread out on across the floor of the hallway and up the stairs. A black and white canvas of roses was pinned up on the wall. Abi glanced round the hallway before entering the living room.

The walls of the living room were beige and a large white flat screen TV was pinned up on the wall. Pieces of brick wallpaper was spread out on certain areas of the walls around the living room like behind the TV and behind the black fabric sofa which had a few white fluffy cushions along with the two armchairs that had identical material and colour. Behind the sofa was a colour canvas of Jay and Abi with a four year old Paris inbetween them. Abi smiled sadly as she noticed the beams at the camera from the three of them, like a spark of dazzling light. An oak coffee table was in the middle of the room. Abi glanced over at the dining area and saw the oak table in the middle of the room with black leather chairs. Another layer of brick wallpaper was on the opposite wall of the oak cabinet which was full of family photos. Stuck to the brick wallpaper was another coloured canvas of Jay and Abi outside the church on their wedding day with Paris in the middle of them as flower girl. Abi looked down to observe the laminate floor to check if it remained clean since she was last there. It was clean as a whistle.

"Home sweet home eh," Jay spoke as he walked into the room and hugged Abi close to him from behind. Abi tensed a little but when she quickly got over the fact that it was Jay, she relaxed. "It's good to be back," she sighed with relief.

"So how was the course?" Jay inquired.

Abi hesitated to answer for a moment. When she was about to say something, Paris came running down the stairs and peered her head through the living room doorway.

"Do any of you want a cuppa?" She asked.

"I'd love a cup of tea please honey," Abi smiled at her daughter. Paris smiled back and turned to Jay, "What about you?"

"No I'm alright thanks," Jay scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Paris glanced at her parents before heading into the kitchen. Abi kissed Jay quickly on the cheek before following Paris into the kitchen. The walls were a light green and the kitchen counters were oak and the worktops were black marble. There was a round oak kitchen table in the middle of the room with four black chairs around it. The floor remained laminated. Abi smiled as she watched her daughter prepare the hot drinks. She was growing too quickly, Abi thought to herself.

"So what have you been up to then?" Abi asked as she leant against the worktop.

"Just dad and hanging out my friends," Paris replied, sounding distracted.

Abi laughed softly, her hands in agitation, "So nothing new then?"

"Nope," Paris smiled. Abi smiled weakly as she looked down.

…

Paris hurried down the stairs at 6 'o' clock that evening with her overnight bag draped over her shoulder. She entered the kitchen to be welcomed by her parents who were sitting up the table with a bottle of wine.

"I'm off to Lexi's now," she announced.

"Alright," Jay responded as he topped up his glass. The bottle hovered over Abi's glass until Abi covered the top of her glass with the palm of her hand, "No thanks." She mumbled.

"You alright?" Jay asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine," Abi laughed nervously. "I just don't want to overdo it."

Jay continued to look at his wife concerned. Something wasn't right. Paris coughed awkwardly, "Well I'm gonna head off now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Paris smiled briefly before leaving the house for the evening in order to give her parents some time on their own.

"So just me and you now babe," Jay smiled warmly. Abi smiled weakly at her husband before taking a small sip of her wine.

…

Jay had prepared a candle light dinner in the dining room for himself and Abi. The lights were dimmed with soft and gentle music playing in the background. Jay and Abi were sitting opposite each other with plates of Shepherd's Pie sitting in front of them. Jay looked at Abi, licking his lips.

"Abi, is there something wrong with my cooking?" Jay teased.

"No, it's lovely," Abi smiled.

"Then why are you pushing it round your plate?" Jay inquired, indicating Abi's movement of her fork being swished around her plate. Abi laughed quietly but nervously, "I'm just not that hungry, I'm sorry," Abi dropped her fork on her plate and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Jay licked his teeth, "Babe, are you okay? You don't seem yourself. I thought now that you're back, you'd be a bit livelier."

"I'm sorry; I'm not feeling too good. I think I'm just going to give Dad a ring and go to bed," Abi quickly excused herself as she dashed out of the living room. All Jay could hear was his wife racing up the stairs. Something wasn't right; there was something that she wasn't telling him.

…

By the time the clock had struck 10 'o' clock, Jay crept into his and Abi's bedroom. The room had been darkened but he still had a vivid view of the bedroom. The floor was laminated and the walls were lilac and on one side of the wall was a colourful canvas of photos of Jay and Abi on their wedding day whereas on the wall above the bed was a heart shaped photo frame saying 'Love' in capital metal letters. Within the frame was a variety of pictures of Jay and Abi throughout their life together; throughout their teen years and up to now. Laying peacefully underneath the white duvet with black roses on it was Abi. She had her back to Jay's side of the bed. She was still and quiet, giving the impression that she was fast asleep. Jay smiled sadly as he closed the door behind him and stripped off into his boxers. He slide quietly under the duvet and slowly began to start stroking Abi's beautiful golden locks.

"Abs, I wish you'd tell me what's wrong, I know something's up, please tell me," he said quietly before settling down beside Abi, keeping his arm secure around Abi's waist and allowing himself to drift off into a slumber.

…

**A/N: **These are the two chapters that I'm putting up tonight. The next chapter will be up depending on the amount of reviews I get. I got this tip off some other Eastenders fanfiction writer and I now know when people read your story but don't bother to review. It's like all your hard work is a waste and that's not a nice feeling. So now that you've read this, could you please review it and let me know what you think? It won't even take a minute. I would really appreciate it :')

I hope you're enjoying my sequel, even though it's only the beginning! This story is going to be dark in some aspects and will have twists in it. I will be challenging myself in this story and experiment on new things. So I hope you will continue to enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it for you :3 don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I write it, you read it and you review it!

…

It had been a month since Abi had returned from her Vetinary course in Cambridge and school had started up again for a new year three weeks ago. It was a warm September morning and Paris was dragging her feet down the stair case of her home. She was wearing a short white sleeved shirt with a black and red striped tie hanging loosely around her neck. She was wearing a black pencil skirt which came up above the knee with black tights underneath. To finish off her look, she was wearing a cute pair of black dolly shoes along with a grey jumper hugging her waist tightly. Her blonde hair was pulled to the side in a neat plait and her makeup consisted of black eyeliner and mascara. She entered the kitchen to be welcomed by her father who was sitting at the kitchen table, munching on a slice of buttered toast.

"Is your mum alright?" Jay asked as he swallowed a mouthful of toast. "I thought she'd be ready by now!"

"She's in the bathroom," Paris frowned as she made herself a cup of tea. "She's been in there a while, I still need to clean my teeth!"

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Abi was standing in the mirror covering up a tear stained face. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing black trousers and red dolly shoes. Covering her top half was a thick blue shirt with her named badge pinned to it along with the Walford Vetinary Centre's logo on. She sniffed as she put the toilet paper in the bin and smiled bravely through the mirror. She took a deep breath when she looked down at the white stick which was lying at the side of the sink. Written in bold was: **Pregnant**. She squinted her eyes shut, she didn't expect this. She was five weeks pregnant.

Without thinking, she disposed the pregnancy test in the bin beside the sink having an instinct that no one will go searching through the bin and that she will clear the bathroom rubbish when she had returned from work that evening. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the bathroom door and went downstairs to accompany her family in the kitchen.

"You alright babe?" Jay asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Erm, yeah, I'm fine," Abi said nervously, looking down at the laminated floor as she leaned up against the work top.

Paris looked at her mother with concern, "Do you want a cup of tea or something?"

Abi looked up at Paris, "No I'm alright thanks darling." She looked at Paris long enough to notice that she had tied her school jumper round her waist. "Can you not tie your jumper around your waist please? It will stretch the sleeves!" She snapped.

Paris frowned and slung her jumper over one of the kitchen chairs, "Okay, well I'm going to go and clean my teeth." With that, Paris quickly left the kitchen feeling slightly hurt with her mother's abrupt approach. Jay's emerald green eyes lingered on his daughter before turning to his wife, "There was no need to talk to her like that." Jay told her sternly, "Look, really babe, what is the matter with you because ever since you got back from that course, you've been acting really strange."

Abi rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth behind her lips. She flipped her hair making her ponytail swing from side to side, "I'm fine Jay! I'm going to work," she sighed annoyed. In silence, Abi left the kitchen and grabbed her handbag from the bannister before leaving the family home. Jay sighed annoyed as he scratched the back of his neck.

…

Before registration at Walford High School, five students were by the lockers. Kane Tyler was leaning up against his locker intrigued in his mobile phone whilst his male friend Owen was busy taking random selfies with Paris. Lexi and Jade, however, were having a quiet conversation between themselves whilst going through the contents of their lockers.

"Hiya guys," Vivian smiled as she walked over to them with her twin brother Zac.

"Hey," Paris beamed at the twins.

All of a sudden, a phone vibration was heard. The attention was drawn onto Lexi as she got out her mobile phone from her school bag. She smiled when she read the text. "Paris, Tommy said that he's up for coming round to yours later."

"Wait, aren't you annoyed that Tommy is going over to Paris'?" Kane added.

"Lexi is coming to mine too, her, Tommy and Owen are hanging round my place after school with me. My parents are finishing work late today," Paris explained.

"Why haven't I been invited?" Zac gaped at the blonde girl.

"Five's a crowd," Paris smirked. Zac just rolled his eyes.

"Kane, why would I be jealous if Paris and Tommy were to hang out together on their own?" Lexi demanded with her hands of her hips and her eyebrow rose.

"Well it's obvious that you fancy Tommy," Jade giggled, nudging Lexi in the arm playfully. Lexi gasped embarrassed, "No I don't!" The group continued to laugh as they noticed that Lexi had started to become flustered due to her cheeks showing code red.

Their laughter soon came to a close when the school bell rang in their ears, making all the students in the corridor let out a heavy sigh.

"Come on Vivian," Paris grabbed hold of Vivian's arm, looping her arm through it. "I'll meet you at the usual place at break guys!" She called over her shoulder as she marched down the corridor with Vivian in tow unaware that Owen's smile was lingering behind her.

…

Jay was sitting in the café draped in his own thoughts when Peter walked in.

"Five chocolate muffins please Bianca," Peter ordered. He looked around the café when he noticed Jay out of the corner of his eye. "Oh you alright Jay?" He sat down opposite the red headed man.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Jay sighed as he leant forward. He began to trace on the mug with his index finger. Peter frowned, "Is everything okay?"

Jay sighed again, this time, with a shrug to his shoulders. "I don't know," he looked at Peter. "Peter, have you noticed anything strange about Abi?"

"She does seem a bit quieter than normal," Peter admitted, biting his lip in thought.

"Something's not right with her," Jay shook his head, sitting back. "And she won't tell me what it is."

Peter frowned.

"There you go Peter," Bianca launched the paper bag on the counter. Peter thanked her and paid her the allocated money before picking up the bag. "Sorry mate, but I have to go otherwise Lola will have a mental breakdown if she doesn't get these muffins! I hope you and Abi sort things out."

Jay nodded in approval before Peter left the café.

…

"Just make sure you give Floss her ear drops twice a day then her infection should clear up," Abi smiled politely at the middle aged woman who brought her pet cat in. She opened the door for her, "If you have any inquiries, feel free to give us a call! Thank you."

The middle aged woman thanked her. Abi closed her office door behind her and leant her back against the door. She closed her eyes and sighed. She just wanted this day to be over. She frowned as she walked over to her desk and logged onto her computer to check when the next appointment was which wasn't until another couple of hours. She bit down hard on her thumb nail when her thoughts overtook her as she stared at the computer screen. She quickly logged off and grabbed her handbag before rushing out of the office to be welcomed by the receptionist who was standing behind the desk.

"Lisa, I'm off out for an hour or so," Abi informed her. Lisa nodded smiling before turning back to her computer. It had gone 1pm to be fair. Abi dashed out of the vet to be approached by Lola. "Hiya Abs, I was just about to come and see whether you wanted to come to lunch with me. I'm kicking my feet up in that house!" She let out a loud and irritated groan.

"The beauty of discomfort eh," Abi sighed, frowning.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lola sighed, rubbing her swollen belly. Abi nodded as she looked down at her best friend's baby bump, a bump that she was happy and overwhelmed with from the start. Abi, however, didn't feel at all comfortable with her sudden pregnancy.

"Is everything alright honey?" Lola touched Abi's shoulder, with concern pouring over her face. Abi looked at Lola smiling weakly, "Yes I'm fine, shall we go off for that lunch then?"

…

Paris and Lexi were in fits of laughter on Paris' bed as they watched Owen and Kane blow up condoms in Paris' bedroom. Paris had a large single bed with a dark purple duvet set draped over it and her walls were bright pink with posters of hot celebrities pinned up, much to Jay's despise. Paris looked down at the condom wrappers on the floor.

"My parents are going to think I'm some sort of prostitute if they see all this," Paris spoke sarcastically, still covering her mouth with her hand as she remained in fits of giggles.

"Chill, we'll clean up after," Owen laughed, putting his hand out in defence.

"I should be getting back soon," Lexi checked her watch. "Mum said that dinner will be at 5 as Dad has a meeting tonight."

"Oh, improving his business is he?" Tommy smirked. Lexi shrugged sighing and shaking her head, "God knows!"

Paris smirked and picked up the condom wrappers, "I'm going to put these in the bin." With that, Paris departed her bedroom and entered the bathroom. She opened the bin when her eyes froze onto the single content of it. A white stick that was lying face down; it was obvious who's pregnancy test it was. She gulped when she turned the pregnancy test round to discover that the test was positive and that the pregnancy had been functioning for the past five weeks. Paris wasn't very good with days so she wouldn't have known any different apart from the fact that her parents were going to have another baby, a baby brother or sister for herself. She sighed happily and put the condom wrappers into the bin and hopped back into her bedroom.

"Why are you in such a happy mood? All you did was put condom wrappers in the bin?" Owen frowned. Paris squealed and pounced onto her best guy friend, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Paris!" Her father's hollowing voice was heard from downstairs. "I'm back!"

Paris looked towards her bedroom door and pushed everyone out of her bedroom, leading them downstairs. "I'll meet you at the play park in a bit."

Jay frowned as he watched Paris kick her friends out. "You didn't have to kick them out on my account, sweetheart." He chuckled at his sweet 14 year old.

"I wanted to talk to you," Paris grinned.

Jay raised his eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest, "What have you done?"

"More like what have you and mum done," Paris cringed at the thought of her parents having sex.

"What do you mean?" Jay frowned.

"I know Dad," Paris smiled at her loving father. "You and mum are having another baby!"

Jay chuckled, "No we're not. What made you think that?"

Paris slapped her hand over her mouth, "Shit, she hasn't told you yet. I'm sorry."

"Paris, what do you mean your mum's pregnant?" Jay demanded. His blood was starting to boil as he thought that he was finally getting answers about Abi's abnormal behaviour and he knew that he hadn't been sexually intimate with Abi in the slightest since she got back from her course in Cambridge.

Paris gulped and pointed to the top floor of the house, "Upstairs in the bathroom I found a used pregnancy test in the bin and the test confirmed that mum is five weeks pregnant."

Jay's jaw tensed as he slowly nodded his head, "Alright hun, thanks for telling me. Go on, go and meet your friends in the park. In fact, I'll text Lola and ask if you can go round there to have your dinner and stay there for a few hours."

"Dad, mum's pregnant," Paris giggled. "Why do you want me out of the house?"

Jay sighed, "Please Paris, can you just do this for me?"

Paris nodded slowly. She awkwardly kissed her father on the cheek before leaving the house feeling like she's put her foot in it. She headed over to the play park to be welcomed by her three friends.

"Are you alright Paris?" Lexi asked, sitting still on the swing.

"Yeah I'm alright," Paris shrugged. "It's just dad is texting your mum asking if I can stay round yours for dinner and whether I can stay with you for a few hours. I don't know why."

Lexi frowned but then smiled, "It's fine, you know you're always welcome round ours! You just have to watch out for mum's hormones."

Paris laughed.

"Yes, how is the pregnant teen?" A wicked female voice was heard from behind them. They turned around to find Scarlett Butcher walking over to them. Her dark long wavy hair floated down her shoulders and her makeup looked incredibly fake. Her sharp nails were plastered with red nail polish and her school shirt was half open to reveal her cleavage and her school tie was draped above her breasts. Her black school skirt went up to her thighs wearing dark tights underneath and black ankle length boots. Owen and Kane looked away as they didn't want to get an eyeful of what Scarlett had to offer. She was definitely like her mother, totally up herself and spoilt.

"My mum's 32," Lexi scoffed.

"But she wasn't when she had you was she," Scarlett smirked, scratching her chin. "How old was she? 16 and you _still _don't know who your father is."

"Yes I do," Lexi snapped. "I live with my dad!"

"Then tell me Lexi, where do you get your devoting brown hair from when in fact, both your parents and your sister has blonde hair?" Scarlett pointed out. "And why exactly do you call Phil Mitchell granddad may I ask?"

"Because he's always been like a granddad to me as well as Pops. Ever since I was little, mum has always called Phil 'Granddad' to me and Phil has done the same, I don't know why, some people do that, it doesn't change who my father is. As long as I'm loved and my mother isn't a murderous criminal!" Lexi shouted. Words couldn't describe how much she hated that girl.

"Just leave Lexi alone Scarlett, why do you always have to start an argument all the time? It's childish and pathetic!" Tommy confronted the enemy with his arm wrapped around Lexi.

"You weren't saying that last night," Scarlett grinned with a seductive look twinkling in her eye.

"You're disgusting," Paris snapped. She turned to her best friend, "You alright Lex?"

Lexi nodded, smiling bravely at Paris, "Yeah, let's just go back to mine."

Paris nodded. The two best friends hugged the boys goodbye before they went their separate ways, glaring at Scarlett in the process.

…

Abi slowly entered her house and closed the door behind her.

"I'm home," she announced, even though the house seemed quiet.

"In here," she heard Jay's blunt voice coming from the living room. Abi frowned, dropping her keys on the small table in the hallway before entering the lounge. Jay was sitting on the arm of one of the armchairs staring at Abi with the darkest stare.

"Everything alright?" Abi frowned, looking behind her before turning back to Jay to find his eyes indicating to the coffee table. Abi gulped when she saw the pregnancy test staring at her in the face as it lay on the coffee table.

"Our daughter found it in the bin, she thinks we're having another baby," Jay spoke coldly. He stood up, "But we're not are we because as far as I know the last time me and you made love was the night before you set off to Cambridge, that was three months ago," Jay started to raise his voice a little as he hit code red, picking up the pregnancy test and holding it up on show for Abi. "But our little friend here doesn't say twelve weeks or whatever, it says five weeks instead." Jay snarled, dropping the pregnancy test on the floor. "What was it? You couldn't wait to get home to me so you slept with another guy? Aren't I worth the wait? Aren't I good enough anymore? Don't you love me anymore?" Jay shouted with anger and devastation leaking out of his voice.

"Of course I love you," Abi said shakily, with tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Well obviously not as much as you did as you have gone and cheated on me," Jay scoffed. "Yes, I shared a kiss with some barmaid when we were teenagers but I didn't sleep with her! This is _completely _over the top and I think it's just a little bit late if you suddenly wanted revenge don't you think sweetheart?!"

"Jay, please, it wasn't like that," Abi cried. "Just let me explain."

Jay chuckled nastily, "What, so you can give me some pathetic little sob story? I love you Abi, I really do. How could you do this to me?!" Abi could sense his heart ripping to shreds as he spoke.

"I haven't done anything," Abi cried. "I swear. Please Jay!" Abi tried to touch her husband but Jay forcefully took a step back.

"What do you mean you haven't done anything?! You've slept with another guy behind my back!" Jay screamed.

"I was raped!" Abi screamed over the top of Jay, with tears rushing down her face.


	4. Chapter 3

Jay stared at Abi flabbergasted. He gulped as he took in this new source of information.

"What do you mean you were raped?" Jay demanded, "Yes, you've cheated but saying you were raped isn't an excuse!"

"Yes because I'm that deluded that I would say that I was raped as some sort of sob story," Abi scoffed, sitting down on the sofa. She looked up at Jay angrily, "I really love you Jay. I would never cheat on you! I've been in love with you since I was 14 years old for fuck sake!"

Jay closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the living room. He opened his eyes, "I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to know was I."

"I know," Abi sobbed. "I'm sorry Jay, I was just scared."

Jay shook his head. He went and sat down beside his wife on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his chest allowing her to cry uncontrollably. "I'm sorry," Jay whispered repeatedly as he kissed her hair, feeling her body shake inbetween his arms and his front.

…

"Peter, why aren't you wearing the shirt that I ironed out for you this morning? I ironed that especially!" Lola's screams in the hallway could be heard from the kitchen, making Lexi, Paris and Lucy laugh quietly.

"But it's too hot to wear the black one baby," Peter pouted rubbing up and down his pregnant raging wife's arm. Lola pushed him away, "Next time, iron your own clothes!"

Lola's thuds were heard as she marched up the stairs. Peter rolled his eyes grinning and entered the kitchen, "Right I'm off to my meeting now girls, your mum will be down soon, just give her twenty minutes you know what she's like." He tutted.

"Alright dad, see you later," Lexi answered. Peter smiled timidly before leaving the house.

"Lexi, why have you got brown hair whereas me, mum and dad have blonde hair?" Lucy asked, grinning at the fact that Lexi is the odd one out in their family.

"I wish people will stop criticising my hair colour," Lexi spoke angrily, slamming her hands down on the kitchen table before storming upstairs and into her bedroom. Lucy frowned, "What was that all about?"

"Just something that Scarlett Butcher said earlier," Paris sighed. "I'm going to see if she's okay." With that, Paris got up from the table and headed upstairs and into Lexi's room. "Lex," she said softly. "Are you alright?"

Lexi shrugged. She was looking down at her lap and picking the blue nail polish off her nails. Her feet were dangling off her single bed. Her walls were white and her duvet was light pink with daisies on. Lexi sighed and looked at Paris as she closed the door, "Don't you think it is weird though? Scarlett and Lucy are right. I'm the only one in this family that has brown hair. My mum has blonde hair, my dad has blonde hair and Lucy has blonde hair, when the baby's born, he could have blonde hair. Well I doubt that he'll have a different hair colour!"

Paris sat beside Lexi on the bed and rubbed her knee, "It doesn't matter about what colour your hair is, it's not weird. So what if you don't have the same hair colour as them, your parents love you just as much."

"It's still weird. I got brought up calling Phil Mitchell my granddad. I mean, what relation does he have to my mum?" Lexi demanded.

Paris shrugged, "I don't know, Lex. I really don't."

"I am right," Lexi admitted. "I am weird."

…

"So, what happened then?" Jay asked softly as Abi gradually pulled away from him.

Abi looked ahead. Her eyes fluttered closed as she inhaled the scent of their living room before opening her eyes again. She then told her husband of that dreadful day:

*FLASHBACK TO FIVE WEEKS PREVIOUSLY*

It was a warm summer's afternoon in Cambridge and Abi had decided to take a stroll down to the shopping mall. It was large and full of shops. The mall was hungry for money. Abi smiled at the view ahead of her before walking inside. It was packed with people rushing about, heaved with shopping bags from random different shops.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Superdrug at the side of her. She headed into the shop and noticed in a certain area that there was strawberry flavoured lube. Abi frowned as she picked up the bottle of lube. Her and Jay have never needed to use lube, only on the first couple of times when they started sleeping with each other when they were teenagers, but apart from that Abi was always sexually aroused and waiting for him. Abi sighed and held the bottle tightly, she grinned as she thought that herself and Jay could give it a go when she returns to Walford in a week's time. She smirked as she looked across the aisle and noticed a packaged penis vibrating ring. Abi licked her lips as she considered that her and Jay might need a new one as the one they've been using has been used for three months so it's bound to die out on them soon. Quickly, she grabbed the penis vibrating ring. Her eyes wandered round the door. She frowned towards the counter, not wanting the shop attendant to think that she was some horny woman, who was mad about sex. She went over to the make-up section and picked up a red lipstick and a vibrant yellow nail polish. She sighed as she walked over to the counter and paid for her four items, thanking the shop attendant politely before strolling out of the shop.

"Oh my god, Abi," she heard this deep voice from the side of her cry happily. She looked to the side of her and smiled when she saw this familiar dark skinned man in denim jeans, white trainers and a white short sleeved t-shirt come towards her.

"Oh my god, Jordan!" Abi squealed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She quickly pulled away and examined him, "I haven't seen you in ages," she laughed nervously.

"Been busy you know how things are," Jordan shrugged. His eyes connected towards Abi's, "How have you been? You have changed a lot since I last saw you, must be like what? Fifteen years ago?"

Abi nodded, giggling, "Something like that, yeah. But come on, I haven't changed that much!"

"The last time I saw you, you were like 14," Jordan chuckled. Abi nudged him playfully, "So were you!" Abi was so happy to see Jordan again, he used to be one of her best friends when he lived in Walford, but he went and lived with his aunt.

"Do you want to go for a coffee?" Jordan suggested, "Costa's only over there." Jordan pointed to the other end where the Costa logo was flashing in bold.

"Yeah sure," Abi smiled. "I have nothing better to do!"

Being a gentleman, Jordan paid for his and Abi's hot beverages and they were sat at a table in the corner of the small coffee shop.

"So, what brings you here then?" Jordan wondered, tracing his fingers around his mug.

"I'm taking a three month course at the Cambridge Animal Centre, to be the head of a Vetinary team. I'm already a vet in the Walford Vetinary Centre but my boss thinks I'm capable of being head of the team. I go back to Walford next week," Abi explained.

"So someone got their dream come true eh," Jordan winked, leaning back in his chair. Abi giggled nodding. However, Jordan gulped as he leaned forward. "Does Ben Mitchell still live in Walford?" He asked nervously.

Abi's eyes widened at the name, she very rarely hears that name. Ben's name makes her feel on edge. She coughed, "No, he hasn't lived in Walford for years, god knows where he is," she laughed nervously.

"Didn't you stay in contact with him?" Jordan frowned, "You and him were like the best of friends, since you were ten!"

Abi shook her head, "That changed when he murdered Heather Trott!"

"Heather's dead," Jordan gasped. Abi nodded sadly, "Back in 2012. I haven't seen Ben since June 2012."

Jordan smiled comfortingly and reached for his old friend's left hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He frowned when he looked down to notice that two symbolic rings was fastened on her ring finger- an engagement ring and her wedding ring. His eyes darted back up to meet Abi's. "You're married?!"

"Don't sound too surprised," Abi laughed, leaning back in her chair. "I've been married since 2015."

"Oh yeah, well good for you!" Jordan forced a smile before biting down on his lip, "Is it someone I know?"

"You remember Jay Brown, right?" Abi grinned.

Jordan stared at Abi deadpanned, "You're kidding?!"

"Nope," Abi started to talk all giddy. Jordan let out the breath that he had been holding in, "Well that's a surprise, I never thought that he would settle down with anyone being the way he was."

"Well people change," Abi spoke dreamily, "People can bring out the good in people. It seemed like I was the one to tame him."

Jordan nodded slowly, "So is it just you and Jay then?" Jordan inquired.

Abi giggled, "No, we've got a 14 year old daughter together."

Jordan frowned, looking away from Abi before turning back to her. "So you must have been like 17 when you had her then?"

"Yep," She responded, her lips smacking the 'p'. "But I love her, I wouldn't change her for the world."

"Well as long as you're happy," Jordan told her softly.

"So have you found anyone?" Abi asked, changing the subject.

"No, I haven't found the right one," Jordan frowned. "I just don't feel like I can commit myself to the girls that I have been in relationships with."

Abi smiled sadly, "You'll meet the right one, I promise."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Jordan asked determinedly.

"Not really," Abi frowned. "I might Skype Jay, I'm not sure."

"Have you ever been for a night out in Cambridge?" He asked suggestively.

"No, I'm only really here to work," Abi frowned.

"How about I take you out tonight?" Jordan suggested, "WeatherSpoon's is nice, we can even have something to eat."

"That sounds great," Abi smiled, sipping her coffee. "What time?"

"How does 7 sound?" Jordan wondered.

"Sounds fine," Abi giggled as she finished her coffee.

"It's a date," Jordan winked cheekily.

Abi had a lovely time spending time with an old friend that night in WeatherSpoons.

"Do you fancy going back to my place for a coffee?" Jordan wondered, putting on his jacket.

"I really should be getting back," Abi said, looking around nervously as she put on her jacket. "I have to finish writing this essay in the morning. The sooner my work is done, the sooner I can go home to my husband and daughter."

The word 'husband' made Jordan's blood boil. He didn't like the fact that Abi has moved onto someone that he once knew, a guy who was bad news and now Abi has settled down with him and sounds extremely happy with him. He didn't like this at all.

"Please," Jordan pleaded with her. "It's only round the corner. It's just a coffee."

Abi sighed, "I guess it's just a coffee, but I can't be long though. I do want to phone Jay before I go to bed tonight." She told him firmly.

Jordan rolled his eyes, but before Abi could start to consider that he doesn't care about her married life, he grinned at Abi, "Best get a move on then!"

Back at Jordan's flat, Abi and Jordan were sitting at opposite ends of Jordan's sofa, talking and sipping coffee.

"I should be getting back now," Abi announced as she put her mug down on the coffee table. "Thanks for a lovely night; hopefully I'll see you again."

"I would like to see you again," Jordan admitted. "It's reminded me of the great times we used to have together."

Abi let out a giggle as she stood up, "Yes it did."

Jordan stood up and grabbed hold of her hand, holding it tightly. "It also reminded me how great we were together, I realised that since I saw you walk out of Superdrug."

"Jordan," Abi frowned. "We're just friends, we were teenagers." Abi tried to move her hand away, but Jordan's grip was too tight. "Please let me go," she pleaded. "Don't make this hard for yourself. I'm sorry, but I just see you as my oldest and dearest friend, nothing more. I love Jay."

"You think you do," Jordan stated.

Abi jerked her hand away angrily, "How dare you! Of course I'm in love with Jay, I've loved him since I was 15 years old, I'm now 32! I never loved you Jordan, I just liked you. We were kids back then."

"Exactly, we were kids," Jordan smirked. "We're much more mature now." He started to breathe down her neck, "We can do anything." He spoke in a husky tone.

Abi pushed him away forcefully, "If you're going to be a dick and not accept that there's never going to be an us and you won't accept my friendship no matter how much of a knob you're being right now then you can just forget seeing me again." Abi spat. She grabbed hold of her handbag and was rushing out of the flat. Her hand reached out towards the front door handle but Jordan pulled her back, squeezing her arm tightly.

"Jordan, let go of me now," Abi demanded angrily, turning her face towards him.

Jordan had an evil smirk drawn onto his lips, mouthing 'No'. He pushed Abi hard against the door, her eyes forcefully locked onto his. "You're going to know what it's like to be in the hands of a real man," he spoke seductively. "So just relax!" He whispered nastily.

Jordan's face leant down to the side of Abi's neck and starting nibbling on it.

"Jordan, let me go," Abi cried pleadingly. "Please!"

Jordan was too strong, she couldn't push him away. All of his pressure was put onto her. She couldn't escape.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Abi fell into Jay's welcoming and pleading arms, sobbing hard and uncontrollably against his chest as she had just relieved all of the memories to him from five weeks previously. Jay folded her tightly in his arms and rocked her back and forth gently as he felt his fragile wife tremble against him. It killed him to see her this way and hearing what she went to. Wet tears were stinging his eyes whilst he kissed Abi's hair constantly.

"It's alright baby," Jay choked. "I'm not going to let anyone harm you ever again. You're safe now, I promise."

…

**A/N: **Don't forget to review unless you want to make me cry:( To the reviewer who requested me to do a Jay and Abi music video. I have been working on a Jay and Abi music video to the song for a while, it's almost done but the song is the Pink version.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I am dedicating this chapter to Jamie Borthwick and the character Abi Branning as it is both their birthdays today. So happy birthday to you both, especially to you Jamie, I will marry you one day you beautiful beautiful man…

Remember, you read, you review. Favouriting and following the story would be great too! :')

…

She was faced with the darkness. Silence was surrounding her motionless body. Abi's eyes darted open when she suddenly inhaled. She must have fallen asleep. Her eyes wandered around her surroundings to discover that she was lying down on the sofa in her living room with a soft blanket draped round her and her red flat shoes placed at the side of the sofa. Abi wriggled her toes for a few seconds before sitting up a bit and having a stretch.

"How are you feeling?"

Abi turned to the doorway to find Jay leaning against the door frame, looking at her with awe and sympathy. "I wish I had never woke up," she frowned. Jay gaped at her before sitting down beside her. "When I'm sleeping, all the feelings go away; every bad emotion escapes and I dream of happy memories but when I wake up again, everything comes back." She continued as she looked down and started to play with her fingers. Jay rubbed her back soothingly, "Maybe you should see a counsellor or something," Jay suggested.

"And what would they do?" Abi chuckled spitefully, turning to her husband. "Make me dwell on the past, something that's completely irrelevant to the situation." Abi stood up and walked into the kitchen with Jay following her. She grabbed a glass from the kitchen cupboard before running the cold tap and filling the glass with cold water.

"How do you know what they talk about?" Jay frowned. "They might not talk about your past."

"Lauren had counselling sessions when she was overcoming her alcohol addiction," Abi stated, like it was obvious. Jay reminisced back to summer 2013, "Oh yeah, but that's different. The past led up to Lauren's drinking that's why the counsellor may have mentioned the past to her, I'm sure they wouldn't do it with you. Things from the past haven't led up to why you were raped."

Abi winced at Jay's final word. Jay noticed this and immediately went and stood in front of her. He put her glass down on the worktop and took her hands in his. Abi glanced down at their intertwined hands and let out a sigh, allowing fresh tears to fall down her cheeks: "It's just Jordan used to be one of my best friends, yes we dated for a few months but we made a mutual decision that we were better off as friends so we stayed that way until he left…then we lost touch. He pushed the limits when I last saw him, he took things too far when I told him that I love you and all me and him can ever be is friends and that won't change."

Jay frowned sadly and wiped Abi's tears away by using the pad of his thumb, "I love you," he spoke softly. He felt like that was something that she needed to hear, after accusing her of cheating on him but then to find out she was raped.

"I love you too," Abi whimpered.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave it until now after I accused you of cheating on me?" Jay inquired, moving a strand of hair away from Abi's face and tucking it neatly behind her ear.

"I wanted to protect you, I wanted to protect Paris, I wanted to protect my family," Abi cried. "I'm sorry Jay."

Jay smiled sadly and kissed her forehead tenderly, "It's alright." He gulped when he took a glance down at Abi's flat belly before meeting her eyes again, "Just so you know…I won't pressure you into anything that you don't want to do."

Abi frowned, before smiling sadly, "I know that Jay. You've never pushed me into anything right from when we were teenagers. You waited for nearly two years to sleep with me. I'm sorry that our sex life has been slacking lately due to all of this…" Abi looked away as her cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

"I wasn't talking about sex," Jay admitted. "I'm talking about the after effects of what Jordan has done to you." Abi frowned looking at Jay. Jay's eyes directed her down to her stomach. He shook his head quickly, "I'm sorry babe, it's just hard right now to say that he got you pregnant."

"No it's okay," Abi reassured him. She finished her glass of water before rinsing the glass out and placing it on the draining board. "I've already made that decision."

"And what's that?" Jay frowned.

Abi turned round to stare her husband in the face, "I'm having an abortion. I don't want Jordan haunting me through a child for the rest of my life. I'm already sickened that the foetus that Jordan created is sharing the same womb that Paris was in and maybe our future children if we have any more will be in," Abi spoke disgustedly.

Jay looked at Abi, deadpanned by her approach. He couldn't blame her, although deep inside he was thrilled due to the fact that Abi has considered having more children with him. "Babe, it doesn't have to be like that," Jay reassured her. "You don't have to lose the baby on my account, it's your body, and it is killing a living thing. I love you and my intention has always been to do anything to make you happy. You can have this baby; we can raise this baby together if you want. If you think negatively about this pregnancy, that's where a counsellor comes in, they will help you see things in a new light."

"No Jay," Abi disagreed. "I couldn't do this to us!"

"Do you want to have this baby? Take me out of the picture, would you want this baby?" Jay questioned.

"You're always going to be in the picture," Abi snapped. "My life is with you. I was raped and this baby is a mistake. I won't torture our marriage and our family with such shame!"

"There's nothing shameful about a baby Abi," Jay told her softly. "No matter where it came from. It doesn't matter about whether the baby is mine or not," He moved his hand and rested it against her soft and delicate cheek. "I'll love that baby as much as I love you and Paris."

Abi smiled sadly, "I know you would. There was no doubt in that at all. But it would hurt you." Fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks as she continued: "It would hurt me. I couldn't bring up or love a baby that's my flesh and blood but knowing that it's not yours. I just couldn't. I couldn't do that to either of us."

"I would raise the baby with you, I would have it grow up believing that I'm the father. We can make this work, I promise," Jay squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I know you will try Jay," Abi said softly. "But it will be hard, so hard to convince that when the child grows up to truly believe that you're its father, even for me to convince them that I'm its mother. What will the people at its school think?"

"How do you mean?" Jay frowned. "People have done this before, we wouldn't be the first. I mean look at Peter and Lola!"

"But they're both white aren't they Jay," Abi curtsied. "Don't you remember Jordan Johnston? He was black. So the baby will be half cast."

Jay's eyes wandered everywhere before locking with Abi's again, "We can tell the baby when it's older that you didn't know its father."

"Yeah and how would that make me sound like Jay?" Abi exclaimed, "The baby will know that Paris is older and the baby will think that its mum is some tramp who cheated on their dad and slept with another man. I don't want to lie; I don't want to torture that child. The child will be living under a lie and I wouldn't wish that for anyone. It would hurt us Jay. I couldn't do it to us." At that moment, Abi grabbed Jay's hand and squeezed it. "If you want us to have another baby then I will give you one. I love you. Just give me time to get over what's happened cos what I wanted when I got back from Cambridge was for you to make love to me but I couldn't let that happen because I was scared not because I didn't want to."

"I understand," Jay nodded. "You are right. The child would be living under a lie. But this is your decision babe, you sure you want to have an abortion?"

Abi nodded, "Positive."

"Then, I'll be there, right by your side," Jay promised. "Would you want me at the clinic with you?"

"Well it's better than being there on my own," Abi shrugged.

"I'm not going to let you do this on your own," Jay told her sternly. He let out a deep breath, "What do we tell Paris? She thinks she's having another brother or sister. She's 14 years old, we or I can't tell her that her mother was raped and fell pregnant."

Abi shook her head coldly, "I want her to be told the truth. Nearly all my life as a child and when I was teenager, I was being protected from the truth, my parents always made up excuses in order for us to not get hurt but we always found out in the end, and I find that being lied to then told the truth later on…it hurts…a lot worse than it would have if I got told the truth in the first place. I don't want that for our daughter."

Jay nodded in understanding. He could see where she was coming from, "Alright babe. But I will tell her, I won't have you tell the story again. I won't give her all the details; I'll just highlight the key points." He stopped to take one look at his wife, she looked exhausted. Dark shadows were forming beneath her eyes, he sighed sadly. "You look exhausted babe. Why don't you go upstairs and have a bath, eh?" He suggested. "I can go and run it for you if you want?"

"No," Abi shook her head. "I'll do it. I need something to take my mind off things."

"Just relax yeah, take as long as you need," Jay told her softly. "Once I've spoken to Paris, I might join you if you're lucky." He grinned cheekily. Abi giggled softly. Her eyes hovered over his lips as she slowly moved in and prodded her lips against his gently before stepping back and heading upstairs.

…

Lola was sat on the sofa in her living room munching on popcorn and watching a film with Lucy.

"Mum," Lucy dragged out as she slowly turned to Lola. Lola looked towards Lucy, "Yes sweetie?"

"Why has Lexi got brown hair?" Lucy asked awkwardly. Lola's eyes widened at her youngest daughter's question. "I mean you have blonde hair, dad has blonde hair and I have blonde hair. Lexi has brown hair." She continued.

Lola sighed and stroked Lucy's hair and pushed it away from her face. Lola and Peter were glad that they named their youngest daughter 'Lucy' as Peter told Lola that Lucy reminded her of the sister called Lucy that died. Peter's twin sister Lucy that got murdered has been reflected in Peter's first blood related daughter with Lola.

"Family heritage varies," Lola lied. "Lexi has inherited your granddad's brown hair."

Lucy nodded slowly, before smiling. "Oh."

Just at that moment, Lola's mobile bleeped. She reached over towards the coffee table to grab her phone and frowned reading the text. Keeping her mobile in her hand as she knew how nosey Lucy could be at times, she headed upstairs and entered Lexi's room to find Lexi and Paris talking on her bed while the music channel played in the background.

"Paris, your dad has just text me sweetheart," Lola informed her best friends' daughter, holding up her mobile phone. "You need to go home now."

"Alright," Paris nodded and jumped off Lexi's bed. "I'll see myself out. I'll talk to you later Lex." She gave her best friend a one arm hug before walking out of the house independently and heading back over to her house which was located across the Square.

She fiddled with her keys as she put the key in the lock. She twisted the key and the door opened. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Dad?" She called out, frowning.

"In the lounge, petal," she heard her dad call from the lounge.

Paris frowned and headed into the living room where Jay was sitting on the sofa with a small glass of Jack Daniels in his hand. He swished the alcoholic liquid about in the glass and stared at it blankly.

"What's up?" Paris asked. She took a gulp when her father's eyes met hers.


	6. Chapter 5

"Dad?" Paris prompted, feeling awkward that Jay was gazing at her.

Jay gulped, "Do you want a drink? Something alcoholic? Just don't tell your mum."

"What's going on?" Paris frowned.

Jay stood up, putting down his half-filled glass of Jack Daniels on the coffee table. Paris watched her father walk over to the drinks' cabinet. "I just think you might need it with the news that I'm about to tell you," he added.

"Alright," Paris gulped; she had no idea what was going on. She started to become concerned for her father. "I'll have a vodka and coke," she added. "Thanks." She bit down hard on her lip. She looked round the room nervously as she heard the sound of vodka being poured into a small glass. "Where's mum?" She suddenly asked.

"Having a bath," Jay replied as he went into the kitchen with the small glass which contained a small dose of clear alcoholic liquid. He returned thirty seconds later with the glass topped up with coke. He passed the dark alcoholic drink to his teenage daughter.

"Thanks," Paris spoke timidly, taking a sip.

Jay sat down on the sofa again and looked up at Paris, "I'd sit down."

He grabbed his glass of Jack Daniels and took a sip. Paris frowned as she sat down beside Jay with her glass of alcoholic beverage clasped between the palms of her hands. She gradually took a sip of the alcohol when she lifted it up to her lips. The strong sensation travelled down her throat. She glanced over at Jay and slowly placed the glass down on the coffee table like her father.

"So what is it?" Paris asked, nervously.

"It's about your mum," Jay began.

"What about her?"

"This isn't easy to tell, this wasn't easy for your mum to tell either. We'll just have to get through it one step at a time."

"Dad, what is it? You're scaring me now!"

"Your mum's pregnant but she hasn't got pregnant by me. The baby isn't mine," Jay told her gently.

"What?" Paris' eyes widened in shame, "Mum cheated on you?!" She exclaimed in disgust.

"No, no, it was nothing like that," Jay reassured. "When your mum and I were teenagers, there was this guy your mum was friends with called Jordan, they dated for a while but they broke it off on mutual grounds but they still remained friends. He left before me and your mum got together- she hadn't really been in contact with Jordan since he left. When your mum was in Cambridge, she bumped into Jordan and she went out for a drink with him that night and went back to his place. He tried to come onto her but she wasn't having any of it. Your mum reached the front door…"

"Oh no, please don't say it," Paris interrupted, with tears forming in her eyes. She knew what her father was about to say and she felt shaken by it. Her own mother.

Jay slowly nodded, squeezing Paris' hand, "She was raped sweetheart."

Paris burst out crying, tears running repeatedly down her cheeks. "So that _disgusting perverted _man has got mum _lumbered _with his child?!" She spat, anger and hurt dripping out of her voice.

Jay nodded slowly, trying to hold back tears. He had to stay strong; he had to keep his family together. He enveloped his little girl in his arms and allowed her to sob into his polo top. He sat back with her and stroked her hair as she cried on his shoulder. Neither of them was aware of the panda eyes that were forming underneath Paris' eyes.

"What's going to happen to the baby?" Paris sniffed.

"Your mum wants to have an abortion," Jay confirmed. "It's not fair on all of us; it wouldn't be fair on the baby either."

"When was it not fair for a baby to have a life?" Paris frowned up at her father.

"Jordan was black," he stated bluntly. "Meaning that the baby would have been half cast; we're all white. The child would be having doubts about its identity right from early childhood."

Paris nodded slowly. She understood where her parents were coming from. Jay and Paris relaxed on the sofa for fifteen minutes just comforting one another and drinking the alcoholic content in their glasses.

"I'm going to go and check on your mum," Jay announced. He kissed his daughter's forehead sweetly before rising to his feet and picking up the two empty glasses from the coffee table.

"Is it okay if I nip out?" Paris wondered. "I need some air," she spoke desperately.

"Yeah sure princess," Jay nodded. "I want to get out but someone has to look after your mum." He smiled weakly before leaving the living room. Paris could hear his light footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Paris rushed out of the house, making her way into the Square Gardens. She gradually went and sat down on Arthur's Bench taking in the moonlight senses.

"Paris, are you alright darlin'?"

Paris looked up to find Carol and David walking towards her with smiles on their faces. Carol and David were her great aunty and uncle.

"Ye-es I'm fine," Paris smiled timidly. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh, just for a quick drink in the Vic," David sighed happily. "It's a bit late for you to be out here on your own?" He frowned.

"I'm meeting up with a friend," Paris lied.

Carol and David nodded happily, "We'll see you later," Carol concluded before tracing through the Square Gardens with David in tow. Paris' emerald green eyes, in which she inherited from her father, lingered onto the elderly couple's backs before she reached into her pocket and presented her mobile in the palm of her hand. She scrambled through her contact list until she found the person whom she wanted to call. Paris held the phone to her ear and waited for the person to pick up when a muffled but recognisable voice approached the speaker.

"Owen, are you doing anything? I need to see you," Paris choked, letting fresh tears flow down her face.

…

Abi was sat at the end of hers and Jay's bed in a pink leopard print nightdress. She removed her mobile from her right ear and hanged up the call when Jay quietly entered the room.

"I thought you'd still be in the bath," Jay said as he went and sat down beside Abi.

"No, I wanted to get into something warm," she shrugged casually. "I just got off the phone to the abortion clinic. I have an appointment at 10 'o' clock tomorrow morning."

"I could have done that for you," Jay spoke softly, resting his hand on her leg. Abi winced down at the touch. "I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed." With that, Abi jumped up from the bed and unfolded the duvet on her side of the bed.

"Don't you want something to eat?" Jay frowned. "You haven't eaten all night."

"I'm not hungry," she spoke weakly as she climbed into the bed. Jay sighed, "Neither am I." He closed the bedroom door and started stripping down to his boxers before slipping into bed beside Abi. He looked at his wife who seemed tense.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jay whispered.

"I know, I'm just scared," Abi admitted. Jay rolled his eyes sadly and stretched his arm out across the pillows. "I'm not going to hurt you; I'll never hurt you, just come closer. Trust me." He spoke gently.

Abi hesitated for a few moments before moving towards Jay and resting her head on his chest. Jay's arms folded around her body. His strong arms consumed her and she felt safe. Abi closed her eyes, allowing her body to relax. It felt nice, great in fact. A touch that comforted Abi and kept her warm when nights were a draught; a touch that Abi refused for a month.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again," Jay promised. "I'll always protect you…and Paris." He kissed her forehead tenderly yet meaningfully.

…

Paris was looking down at the rough grey pavement below her feet. Tears reluctantly flowed down her face as she cried silently.

"Paris," a hoarse voice spoke softly. Paris looked up and saw Owen coming towards her. He sat down beside her and Paris gazed at him with her eyes red and puffy with a panda looking feature added. Owen sighed sadly and pulled his best friend close to his chest, allowing her to sob uncontrollably.

"What's up?" Owen asked softly, "Is it your parents?" He felt her nod against his chest, "It's my mum." Paris choked, "It should be girls our age that it should happen to, not my mum!" Paris pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"What's happened to your mum?" Owen frowned.

"She's pregnant with a rapist's baby," Paris announced, hurt and devastation leaking out of her lips. "My mum was raped when she was in Cambridge."

"Oh Paris," Owen sighed sadly, pulling her into a tight hug. "It'll be alright."

"There's gonna be no souvenirs though," Paris chuckled as an attempt to make light of such a tragic event. "Mum's having an abortion." Paris pulled away and sniffed. She took deep breaths, inhaling the misty autumn air. She suddenly felt a large, gentle but warm hand touch the top of her petite hand. "You know I'm always here if you ever need to talk, about anything," he spoke warmly but softly. "You can trust me with anything, you know that."

Paris turned to look into his warm and welcoming chocolate brown eyes. "I know Owen, you've never let me down, not ever," she grinned sweetly. She glanced down at the floor quickly before turning back to her boy best friend.

From that moment on, it was like they had no control over their bodies. Their heads seemed to be moving towards each other. The Square went silent and it was like Paris and Owen were trapped in their own secret bubble. Before they both knew it, their lips crashed together in a passionate embrace.

…

**A/N: **Remember, the next chapter is dependent on the amount of reviews!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Once you've read this chapter, don't forget to review! On Eastenders, Jay and Lola have been pretty close friends lately and Jay's with her when she asks for a job at Blades (Dean's salon). Do you think anything will happen with Jay and Lola as they spend quite a lot of time together lately or do you think that Jay hangs out with Lola because Khali Best has been suspended for three months when Jamie had quite a lot of scenes with him as well as with Lorna and Eastenders are just having Jay and Lola scenes while Khali is suspended and when he comes back, it will all blow over? I would appreciate your opinions, because I am really worried. The thought of Lola and Jay being in a relationship breaks my heart!

…

Abi had half an hour until her appointment at the clinic and she was sat in the armchair waiting patiently for Jay to get back from the Minute Mart. Paris came down the stairs quietly and stared into the living room doorway. She watched her mother as she agitated her hands. You could tell she was nervous.

"Mum."

Abi looked over at the doorway and saw her teenage daughter prancing about in a black Adidas tracksuit. "Hello sweetie," she smiled. "Are you okay?"

Paris shook her head as she went in and sat on the arm of the sofa, "It doesn't matter if I'm okay, I'm more worried about you."

Abi smiled sadly at Paris. She stood up and walked over to her and enveloped her in her arms. She kissed the scalp of her head, "I'm going to be fine darling. Just think on Monday, the baby will be completely gone. So, no more worries, ok?" She looked her daughter in the eyes.

Paris nodded before letting out a sigh, "I just didn't think that it could happen to you. You're so sensible!"

Abi chuckled and stroked her cheek with the back of her hand, "It can happen to anyone sweetheart. I didn't think it would happen. Jordan was my friend, I didn't expect he would do something like this but he has and I will never forgive him."

Paris gaped as a thought flooded her mind, "Owen could rape me!"

Abi laughed as she pulled Paris into a tight hug and rubbing her back repeatedly, "Oh Paris, you and Owen are far too close. I wouldn't wish for my own daughter to get raped, but Owen wouldn't rape you. I can't see it in him. Besides, you and Owen are much closer than what me and Jordan ever were."

Paris looked up at Abi as she began to wonder, "Mum, not every friendship is wrecked through a relationship right?"

"What do you mean?" Abi frowned. Paris was about to explain last night's events until someone opened the front door and closed it behind them.

"Abs, I'm home," Jay announced as he entered the living room whilst gripping a Minute Mart carrier bag in his hand. Abi smiled at him, "What did you get?"

"Chocolate to sooth you for when we get home," Jay smiled warmly. He turned to Paris, "What are your plans for today?"

"I'm hanging out with Vivian this afternoon," Paris answered. Jay nodded and headed into the kitchen. Abi quickly turned to Paris with concern dripping onto her face, "Paris, is everything alright?"

"Babe, we need to get going if the appointment's at 10," Jay announced as he waltz back into the living room. Abi sighed, her head turning towards Jay before she smiled at Paris and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you later baby." With that, Abi grabbed her handbag and walked out of the living room. Jay was next to kiss Paris goodbye. He kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later darlin'."

Paris heard the front door shut implying that her parents had left the house. She grabbed her mobile from the coffee table in hope that Owen had messaged her or tried to ring her, but he hadn't. He obviously regretted that kiss last night, she thought.

…

"Tommy, Owen's here to see you!" Kat Moon's voice echoed throughout the Moon household. She turned to Owen and smiled politely, her red lipstick shining against the sun from outside. "Come in sweetheart!"

"Thanks," Owen spoke awkwardly as he entered the house just as Tommy came running down the stairs. "Owen, this is a bit of an early visit," Tommy grinned.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Owen scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Tommy frowned, "You want to go upstairs to talk?"

"Yes," Owen said immediately. "That would be great!" Tommy chuckled and led Owen upstairs and into his bedroom. Owen shut the door behind him and sat down in Tommy's game chair whilst Tommy sprawled out on his bed.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Tommy inquired.

"It's about me and Paris," Owen sighed. Tommy's face moved closer, eager to find out what's been happening. "Paris was really upset last night, she was crying and then we just started kissing," Owen explained, ending it with a gulp. Tommy wolf whistled with a smirk traced upon his lips, "Well, well, well…"

Owen looked up at Tommy sternly, "This isn't funny! Paris is my best friend but I feel something for her. I don't want to lose Paris, what do I do?"

Tommy lay flat out on his back and scraped his hand down his face. "Oh god Owen!" He stared up at the ceiling. "Personally, I'd go round to her house and see what she has to say. Let her wear the trousers for the time being, let her do all the talking." He turned towards Owen, "What do you want from Paris? Do you just want friendship or do you want to start a relationship?"

"Well not go into a relationship straight away, I'd want to start seeing her first so the friendship is still solid then just take it one step at a time," Owen shrugged. Tommy smirked, shaking his head, "And who says romance is dead!"

"You can talk," Owen scoffed. "You asked Lexi out on a date yet? You've been _drooling_ over her for months!"

Tommy rested his hand on his heart, "These things take time young one."

Owen rolled his eyes.

"You want a beer for Dutch courage?" Tommy smirked. Owen smirked back, "Why not!"

…

Jay and Abi were anxiously waiting in the waiting room waiting to be seen by a consultant. The sound of the wall clock ticking was heard through their ears clearly. Abi slowly looked up at the clock to learn that it had reached the time of her appointment. She suddenly felt a squeeze of her hand; she turned to her side to find Jay smiling at her reassuringly, "It'll be alright, I promise."

Just at that moment, an office door swung open and a woman with brunette hair who looked in her 40's poked her head round, "Abi Brown."

Abi took a deep breath and stood up with Jay, not letting go of his hand, as they entered the consultant room together.

…

Owen nervously knocked on the door of number 5 Albert Square. The door swung open and Paris was standing opposite him. He noticed her face suddenly relax. "Owen, I'm glad you came. Come in!"

Owen smiled sweetly at her before entering her family home and walking into the living room. "Your parents not in?" He frowned.

Paris shook her head as she joined him in the living room after closing the front door, "No, they've gone down to the clinic."

Owen's face painted with sympathy as he looked at Paris. "You don't have to look at me like that," Paris reassured. "I'm just glad it's getting sorted so we can _try _and go back to normal."

Paris looked at the sofa and sat down. She patted the spot next to her, "Anyway sit down, you and I need to have a chat," she spoke nervously. Owen nodded and nervously sat down beside her.

"So about last night," Owen began.

"Yeah, the kiss was great," Paris admitted. "It felt nice and comforting considering the situation I was in. The thing is, I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Neither do I, so I was suggesting…" Owen interrupted.

"I don't want a relationship with you Owen," Paris quickly added. "We are so close and if we ever got together which I doubt will happen, if we broke up then I'm afraid that we won't gain that friendship back. When we kissed, I was crying, I was devastated after learning the fact that my mother was raped and got pregnant by him. If we got together, I wouldn't want to have any doubts or regrets because I could have as the kiss could have been a comfort at the time and I really don't want to hurt you. You see where I'm coming from?"

Owen nodded sadly, "Yeah. You're a lovely girl Paris but to be honest, I wouldn't want a relationship with you either." Owen lied, "So shall we just move on from the kiss?"

"Yeah," Paris smiled. Just at that moment, Paris' phone alerted that she had a text message. She smiled down at her phone, "Ooohh Lexi and Jade are going to Vivian's as well for a movie day! It starts in ten minutes," Paris looked at Owen awkwardly. "Do you mind?"

"No of course not," Owen jumped up from his seat. "You enjoy your chick flicks and I'll send you a text later?"

"Sounds great," Paris smiled as she stood up. "I'll see you out!" Paris and Owen walked into the hallway and Paris opened the front door widely. Owen reached out and hugged Paris in which she responded to before leaving the house.

…

Within half an hour, Abi had blood tests and an ultrasound was carried out. In conclusion, everything was fine and the consultant was satisfied for her to carry out a normal abortion. The consultant was sat with Jay and Abi at her desk. Jay and Abi's hands were intertwined and Jay's thumb was scraping across Abi's hand repeatedly.

"Considering that you're 5 weeks pregnant, the method that will be carried out will just be like having a normal miscarriage at the early stages of pregnancy," the consultant explained. "During the course of 48 hours, you will be taking two different kinds of pills. The first pill is called mifepristone. Mifepristone blocks the hormone that makes the lining of the womb suitable for the fertilised egg. After taking this pill, you will be free to do any day to day activities; however, you may suffer from mild cramps and slight bleeding from the vaginal area. If the pains become severe or the bleeding is heavy then you must contact your doctor immediately or approach the walk in centre if it happens out of hours.

"On Monday, you will come back and take the second pill which is called prostaglandin. Prostaglandin will break the womb lining and it will be lost along with the embryo and will be passed down through the vaginal area within 4 to 6 hours. It's like a period. Although, this part of the process can be painful but you will be free to take painkillers when necessary." The consultant looked at Abi, "Do you understand or is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?"

Abi shook her head, "Nope. I'm fine with it. I'm a vet so I'm used to blood, its fine," Abi laughed nervously. The consultant looked at Abi concerned before getting a glass of water and producing it in front of her as well as a small pill. "When you're ready," the consultant smiled reassuringly.

Abi looked straight at the pill with hunger and desire. She was just glad that once she had taken the two pills, Jordan's foetus will be gone. She was sure that that will be the last of Jordan. She confidently picked up the two substances in front of her. She inserted the pill into her mouth and rested it on her tongue before she gulped down some water. The small pill had travelled down her throat and into the pit of her womb. Abi looked at Jay, who was smiling warmly at her. She smiled at him with relief. The first stage of the process had been complete.


	8. Chapter 7

The weekend passed them in a flash and it had reached Monday morning. Paris was hurrying down the stairs in her school uniform and her blonde hair straightened. She entered the kitchen to find her parents sitting up the kitchen table. Abi's hands were wrapped around a floral mug filled with coffee whereas Jay was munching on buttered toast.

"You all ready for school?" Abi asked. Paris nodded as she opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Lucozade. "Have you done all your work that's due in?"

"Yes mum," Paris answered as she put the bottle of Lucozade into her black leather back pack. She grabbed a slice of toast from her father's plate and took a hungry bite into it.

"Oi, you bitch," Jay grinned.

Paris gasped jokingly looking towards her mother, "Mum, did you hear that? He called me a bitch!" She turned to Jay, "His own daughter!"

Abi raised her hands in defence smirking, "I'm not getting involved!"

"Aint you got a bus to catch?" Jay raised his eyebrow at Paris, smirking. Paris rolled her eyes and walked over to Abi, kissing her cheek. "Good luck today mum!"

"Thank you sweetie, I'll be fine," Abi reassured. Paris smiled at Abi before walking over to Jay and kissing his cheek, "See ya!"

"Bye!" Jay and Abi chorused as Paris left the house.

Abi sighed and looked down at her cup of coffee. Jay noticed her sudden change in mood and started to become concerned, "Babe, everything will be alright. After today, everything will be over."

Abi smiled bravely at her husband, "Yeah. Then you and I can go back to work tomorrow."

"I might but you aint," Jay told her sternly.

Abi sighed annoyed, "Jay, by tomorrow they'll be no more pain and the baby will be gone. I'll be back to my normal self so I can go back to work."

Jay rolled his eyes. He should know by now that Abi is stubborn.

…

Lunch time came too slowly for the students at Walford High School. Paris and Jade were sitting at one of the long tables in the canteen area engrossed in lasagne.

"How long will Lexi be in detention for?" Paris moaned, stabbing her fork into the lasagne.

"You know what Mrs Harris is like, she will keep her in there all lunch time," Jade sighed. Paris groaned in annoyance just when Vivian came over and dumped her plate of lasagne on the table and sat down opposite them.

"Paris, I need to talk to you," Vivian sounded desperate. Paris raised her eyebrow, "What's up?"

Vivian sighed, "Well you know how I've liked Joshua for ages?"

"Yeah?"

"Well just now when we were standing in the canteen, he asked me if I wanted to go round his to watch movies because his step dad is taking his mum out on some work do and he has to babysit his sister. He wants me to keep him company," Vivian explained.

"That's sweet," Jade smiled.

"I told you that he would man up and ask you out in the end," Paris grinned, shoving a forkful of lasagne into her mouth. "You did say yes didn't you?"

"Of course I said yes," Vivian stated like it was obvious. "But I don't know what to wear. I want to dress nice but I don't want to be dressed over the top like I'm going to some ball with him!"

"Paris."

The three girls turned in the direction of the masculine voice to find a boy in Paris and Vivian's academic year standing by their table. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was in a couple of Paris' classes; they had spoken a few times before. His name was Kieran Berry.

"Oh hi Kieran," Paris smiled politely.

"Is it okay if I had a word with you in private please?" Kieren asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Paris nodded, grinning and walked over to a corner of the dinner hall with Kieren in tow.

"What's up?" Paris asked.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Kieren wondered, "Because I have bowling vouchers and I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling with me, you know…just the two of us?"

Paris grinned, "Are you asking me out on a date Mr Berry?"

"I guess," Kieran spoke nervously. Paris smiled, "Sure! What time?"

"I'll meet you outside H&M at 7? I'll walk you home," he insisted.

Paris smiled widely, "Sounds great! I'll see you then."

Paris quickly walked back to her friends. She couldn't believe that she had been asked out on a date a couple of days after kissing her best friend. She sat down beside Jade.

"What did the cute blonde want?" Jade nudged Paris, smirking.

"A date. Tonight." Paris struggled to get her words out.

"So I'm not the only one going on a date tonight then," Vivian grinned.

"Looks like it," Paris chuckled nervously. "I don't know what to wear though. I mean it's not going to be a night in, we're actually going out in the town!"

Jade sighed, "I know. How about at half 5, I'll come to your house and help you pick an outfit?" She suggested to Paris. "I will do your hair and your makeup as well."

"What about me?" Vivian sulked.

"Your mum can help you," Paris reassured. "She has a good fashion sense and will know what to do. Whereas my mum won't have a clue! On hers and dad's first proper date, she was going to go out in this black cupcake dress, a black cardigan and heels, her hair extremely back combed and her eye makeup was dark." She wrinkled her nose at the thought. Vivian and Jade laughed.

"Oh dude," Jade laughed.

"Did she go out in it in the end?" Vivian smirked.

Paris shook her head laughing, "No. The daughter of the woman that my granddad was with at the time, who was a bit older than her gave her a _complete _make under. According to dad, she looked gorgeous! However, dad doesn't know what mum was going to go out in."

Vivian laughed, "I think it's best if Jade helps you get ready instead of your mum then. My mum won't make me go over the top."

…

Paris arrived home at quarter to 4 that afternoon. She entered the living room to find her mum lying down on the sofa with a water bottle being held against her stomach. The TV screen was consuming her mother's eyesight.

"Oh mum," Paris responded with pity. She went and sat down at the end of the sofa. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine darling, I'm just glad it's over." Abi smiled weakly, she gradually sat up. "I'm just in a bit of pain. I'll be fine later on; it's just like a period pain."

"Where's dad?" Paris frowned.

"Phil sent him to work an hour ago, he had to do an MOT," Abi rolled her eyes. Paris nodded, "Is dad cooking or will we be having a takeaway?"

"I won't have a takeaway," Abi cringed at the thought of takeaway food. She loved it but she didn't fancy having it today after what she's been through. "I'll either cook myself some chicken and rice or your father will do it for me. You and your dad can have a takeaway though."

"Will he be ordering it soon as Jade is coming round at half 5?" Paris inquired.

"Why is Jade coming round?" Abi frowned.

"I got asked to out on a date at school today and he's taking me bowling tonight," Paris grinned. Abi smiled, "Oh that's nice! So where does Jade come into this?"

"She's helping me pick out what to wear and she's going to be doing my hair and makeup," Paris explained.

"Awe, how lovely," Abi smiled. She was happy for her daughter. "Just don't tell your dad," she added sternly, knowing how protective Jay can be over Paris. In Jay's eyes, Paris would always be his little girl.

Paris giggled, "My date will be escorting me home," she winked.

"Well I'll keep him away from the window then," Abi quickly added. "Just text me when you're coming home."

Paris laughed.

…

It was 5 'o' clock and Vivian was due round Joshua's within the next hour. In each hand, Vivian was holding out two tops. One top was a black long sleeved blouse with white fancy crosses on whereas the other top was a long black V neck top with coloured skulls patched onto the material.

"Go for the blouse," her mother spoke from her bedroom doorway. Vivian turned to face her. "You wear that skull top quite often when hanging out with your friends so Joshua would have seen you in that top quite a lot," Kat continued. "Do something different; show Joshua a side that he rarely sees. Go for the blouse with those black leggings and ankle boots."

"But won't it be too much?" Vivian frowned.

"No darlin'," Kat chuckled. "Girls dress like that all the time, even when going round friends. The outfit is fine! What were you planning to do hair and makeup wise?"

"I was going to straighten my hair, wear gold eye shadow and red lip gloss and do something different with the eyeliner," Vivian told her.

"I can help you if you want," Kat offered. "I mean, love is in the air for the whole house. Your dad is downstairs giving Zac advice. He has a crush on Sophia."

"Awe, that's adorable," Vivian cooed.

"And Tommy's gone off to the arcades with Lexi and Lucy," Kat added, "And is then going for a pizza with her family."

"Why is Lucy with them?" Vivian frowned.

"Peter and Lola had to go to the hospital. Lola had to have more blood tests done and Lucy can't stand the thought of blood!" Kat answered. Vivian grinned, "Lexi must hate it!"

"I would if I was her age again," Kat laughed. "Anyway, your brothers won't be joining you and Joshua will they so come on, let's get you dolled up!"

Within forty five minutes, Vivian was ready for her date. She walked down the stairs with Kat following her. Alfie came out into the hallway and grinned, "And where are you off to looking like a princess?" Vivian blushed furiously; her father could be so embarrassing at times.

"She's going to watch movies round Joshua's," Kat grinned.

"You finally got a date with him?" Zac teased.

"Yes," said Vivian, proudly. "You got a date with Sophia yet?"

Zac started to blush more than Vivian as he glared at his twin sister, "How did you know?"

Vivian giggled, "See you later!"

"Give me a text when you're on your way home!" Kat called just as Vivian closed the front door behind her.

…

Jade stood back and grinned proudly at Paris like she had just finished a master piece. It was 25 past 6 and Paris had to set off for her date soon. Paris had loose curls in her blood hair and they were dangling either side of her. Her makeup consisted of grey eye shadow and black eyeliner with red lipstick. She was wearing a black silk top which went down to her waist with black netting on the arms. Along with the top she was wearing black skinny jeans and black trainer type shoes with sequins and a large wedge at the bottom.

"You look amazing," Jade complimented her.

"I feel it," Paris grinned and twirled round giggling. She smiled at Jade, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem," Jade smiled warmly. "Shall we get going?"

Paris nodded eagerly and headed downstairs with Jade, grabbing her leather jacket in the process.

"I'm off out now," Paris announced. Abi and Jay came out into the hallway.

"Where are you off to? You're dressed rather fashionable to hang out with your friends," Jay said suspiciously.

"Just let her go Jay," Abi grinned, taking hold of her husband's hand. She turned to Paris, "Have a great time!"

"Thanks," Paris smiled.

"Where are you going?" asked Jay, determinedly.

"She's going on a date," Jade grinned. Paris and Abi turned to Jade wide eyed. Jay's eyes struck onto Paris, "You're too young to have a boyfriend." He shook his head rapidly.

Abi chuckled and started to massage Jay's shoulders, "Oh baby, that's exactly what my father said when he caught us snogging on my sofa for the first time when we were teenagers and he chucked you out."

Paris and Jade looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"And your point is?" Jay challenged his childhood sweetheart, who has been his wife for the past thirteen years.

"I was 14," Abi grinned. She pointed to her daughter who was giggling behind her hand, "And Paris is 14."

Jay rolled his eyes and looked at Paris in a stern manner. "Just make sure he treats you right or he'll have me to answer to. Just remember one thing," he pointed his index finger towards the young blonde. "You'll never stop being my little girl," he warned her.

"Of course daddy," Paris spoke sweetly swinging her hips from side to side and beaming at her father cutely, batting her long black eyelashes. Jay put his hand out in a stop sign in front of Paris as he let out a sigh before walking quickly into the kitchen as he felt threatened against three females.


	9. Chapter 8

Cindy was linking arms with her husband Liam Butcher as they walked out of their home. Liam was wearing a black tuxedo whereas Cindy was wearing a floor length black dress with silver diamonds coming round the halter neck. She had a bit more makeup on than usual and her hair was done up in a neat bun. Cindy beamed at Liam as he opened the passenger door to his car for her. Cindy climbed into the passenger side and buckled herself in as did Liam on the driver's side before whisking out of Walford for the evening. Vivian watched the black Audi drive past the tube station before she walked over to their home. She curled her straight black hair round her index finger like spaghetti spun round a fork before she knocked on the front door. Joshua opened the door wearing denim jeans and a light blue shirt with black sparkling shoes on his feet.

"Viv," Joshua smiled. "Come in!"

"Thanks," Vivian giggled nervously as she walked into his home. Luna came running to her with her pigtails swinging in the air and grabbed her legs. "Iya," she spoke cutely.

"Hi," Vivian said awkwardly as she looked down at the small toddler who seemed attached to her black leggings, fearing that Luna would dribble on them.

Joshua chuckled and pulled his little sister away, "Sorry about that. I think she remembers you!"

Vivian laughed awkwardly, "I think so!"

Joshua crouched down to his sister's level and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "Luna, do you want to get ready for bed and I'll put Lazy Town on in your bedroom for you?"

"No," Luna snapped with her face scrunched up and her arms folded over her small chest. Vivian laughed as Joshua felt taken a back. He rolled his eyes, "But Joshie's going to be watching movies that you won't like."

Vivian smirked underneath her hand at the term 'Joshie'. Luna pointed to the telly, "Lazy Town!"

Joshua shook his head, "No Luna, you can't watch Lazy Town in here." He spoke sternly. Vivian watched as Luna's bottom lip began to quiver slowly. "Do you want me to go upstairs with you and put Lazy Town on?" Vivian asked the small girl softly. Luna turned to her beaming, nodding eagerly and stretching her tiny hand out. Vivian laughed and took hold of her hand. "Are you going to come up?" She grinned towards Joshua. Joshua smiled, "Well she is my sister."

…

Paris clung onto her handbag that was draped over her shoulder as she walked down the high street. She looked ahead of her to notice that Kieran was standing outside H&M waiting for her. Butterflies started to erupt in her stomach as she consumed his appearance which consisted of a navy blue shirt with a red opened hoody, denim jeans and white converses. Paris bit down on her bottom lip nervously as she made her way over to him.

"Hi," she spoke timidly, smiling sweetly.

Kieran looked at Paris and smiled widely, "Hey Paris. You look great!"

"Thanks," Paris giggled nervously, twisting one of her golden locks round her index finger in which Kieran seemed to adore!

"Shall we get going then?" He asked confidently.

"Yeah sure," Paris beamed at him aware that her subconscious was telling her to stop making a prat of herself!

Kieran and Paris started to walk side by side towards the bowling alley which was a few streets away. Now and again, their hands passed on a ray of heat towards one another for a few seconds before moving away again. Paris' cheeks were painted a pastel red whereas Kieran had a smirk on his face.

"I don't really know much about you," Kieran frowned, catching a glimpse of Paris in order to bring up conversation. His lips then formed into a grin, "Apart from the fact that you're a loud mouth and like to backchat the teachers and in the end win them over."

Paris laughed, "I get that from my dad!"

"Was your dad the red head that picked you up at our induction day when we were like 11?"

"Yeah," Paris beamed.

"How come you don't have red hair then?" Kieren frowned. "Although, I don't think red hair would suit your pretty face."

Paris giggled sheepishly as her cheeks started to fire red, "My mum has blonde hair. I was born with strawberry blonde hair though according to my baby photos." She shrugged casually.

"Well I was bold," Kieren grinned, mocking her shrug. Paris laughed.

…

Luna finally settled down two hours ago watching Lazy Town in her bed, although Joshua thought that Luna most likely fell asleep an hour or so ago due to her small age. He was sat with Vivian downstairs in the living room after convincing her to watch Saw with him. Vivian had her knees close to her chest and was covering her mouth up with a cushion with her face squirming at the sight of blood.

Joshua glanced over at Vivian and smiled warmly, "Hey you." He wrapped his arm around the dark haired girl and pulled her closer towards him, "It's not real." Joshua's lingering whisper echoed into Vivian's ear, making her relax and snuggle into his shoulder, inhaling his strong scent.

They remained like that in complete silence until the film came to a close. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. Joshua reached out for the TV remote and muted the television.

"What's wrong?" Vivian frowned, sitting up straight.

"Nothing," Joshua smiled nervously. "It's just…" he trailed off before taking a deep breath. He groaned impatiently and before any consideration, he crashed his lips onto Vivian's. It took a few seconds for Vivian to latch on but when she realised what was happening, she quickly responded to his smooth, minty lips that were trying to consume her into a passionate kiss.

After a couple of minutes, they slowly pulled away from one another. Vivian's eyes remained shut and her lips were parted in order for her to inhale the welcoming oxygen. Vivian's eyes soon fluttered open to be welcomed by Joshua who was smiling warmly at her, his white teeth on show. Vivian giggled nervously but this was enough for Joshua to melt into her.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," Joshua chuckled, scratching his chin.

"Enlighten me," Vivian grinned, battering her eyelashes.

"About six months," Joshua mumbled, looking away as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. Vivian beamed at him, resting her hands on his shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes. "I've liked you for six months too!"

Vivian then went back to reality. _No Vivian Moon, this is not a Disney Movie! _Her subconscious told her. Vivian's cheeks would get away with being tomatoes fresh from the Beale's fruit and veg stall that Cindy Beale currently runs. She quickly moved away, looking away embarrassed.

She felt a hand touch the small of her back, "It's okay," he said softly.

Vivian slowly turned to look at Joshua who was watching her closely.

"If we've liked each other for this long then I think we should do something about it," Joshua grinned. Vivian soon caught his drift and started grinning with him, "Yes I agree."

"So…do you want to be my girlfriend?" Joshua asked.

Vivian smiled, "Yes, I'd love to." Joshua pulled Vivian closer to him and pecked her sweetly on the lips before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"So shall we stick the next Saw movie on?" He teased, making his new girlfriend groan.

…

It was coming up for 10pm, when Kieran walked Paris home, unaware that Jay was looking out the living room window secretly through a widened gap in the blinds.

"Jay, will you get away from that window?" Abi hissed with her teeth gritted as she was sat forward on the sofa with an awaiting game of Monopoly on the coffee table. "It's your throw anyway!" Abi rolled her eyes turning back to the board.

She swore that Jay was worse than her dad, therefore Max once threatened Jay to stay away from Abi when they first started dating by tormenting him; Abi found out the truth in the end and continued seeing Jay. Jay hadn't done that with Kieran…yet!

"They're back and it's almost 10, I can see them walk through the Square gardens, look!" Jay exclaimed, prodding at the window with his index finger.

"Paris isn't on her own at this time of night is she so it's a completely different story," Abi rolled her eyes, getting frustrated with her husband. "Now, get away from the window unless you want Paris to hate you if she sees you spying on her and her young gentleman."

Jay sighed annoyed as he went and sat down in the armchair and picked up the two dice that was laying in the middle of the Monopoly board, "Gentleman?" Jay retorted, "The lad's just a boy!" He throwed the two dice.

Meanwhile, outside their home, Kieran and Paris were standing by the steps which led up to the front door.

"I had a really great time bowling," Paris admitted, smiling. "We should…"

"Do it again?" Kieran finished her sentence, smiling.

"Definitely," Paris beamed at him. Kieran pushed some of her golden locks of her face gently before caressing Paris' smooth cheek. Paris' eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds as she relaxed in his warm touch before opening them to meet his.

"I'd be more than interested in seeing you again," he spoke softly.

Paris smiled. Kieran slowly moved in towards Paris and kissed her lips sweetly making her respond immediately. This guy made Paris weak at the knees and could lift her off her feet easily. Within 30 seconds, they pulled away and they were beaming at one another.

"You have a lovely smile," Kieran complimented the dashing blonde girl that was standing before him, causing her cheeks to blush a little. When Paris looked into his eyes, he noticed the twinkle fluttering within her pupils. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," she told him, kissing his cheek before running up the steps to her front door.

Kieran walked across the Square Gardens alone, rubbing his hands together as the cold night air hit him. He was unaware that a dark haired boy was looking directly at him through his bedroom window with jealousy vibrating into every cell of his body.

…

_**A/N: **__Sorry for not updating in over a week guys. I've had such a hectic week, college is officially over for the summer- woo! Now it's just the worry that I won't be returning next year :( Anyway, don't forget to review:) Much love x_


End file.
